<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>心尖宠 by Tomorrow7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507234">心尖宠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow7/pseuds/Tomorrow7'>Tomorrow7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomorrow7/pseuds/Tomorrow7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>停车场，防挂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>此停车场放的都是被屏蔽章节，请自行对照顺序阅读。ヾ(๑╹︎◡︎╹︎)ﾉ"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第19章 在意。（以下为被和谐内容）<br/>
　　<br/>
</p>
<p>　　天花板上的白炽灯呲啦啦地亮着，晃得沈一庭眼前都是重影。<br/>
　　他看着程时那张盛怒的脸，带着入侵感爆棚的压迫力不断靠近。<br/>
　　手被固定在腰侧，他妄图屈起膝盖去撞开身上的人，可对方技巧性地把腿往他的两腿中间一横，两人之间的距离被压缩的更紧密了。<br/>
　　程时把他压在床上，像一头发了疯的雄兽，不管不顾，满腔的怒火和恨意快把两人一起烧成灰烬。<br/>
　　他的唇带着怒气，像熊熊燃烧的火焰，热度惊人。<br/>
　　而沈一庭唇色苍白，整个人仿佛定格成了一尊雕塑，没有表情，也没什么温度。<br/>
　　于是当两个人的唇终于没有一丝缝隙地贴合在一起时，身体俱是一僵。<br/>
　　程时心中的火焰被浇灭了一半，沈一庭感受着这个明显高于自己体温的吻，发直的目光微微一晃，接着缓缓闭上了眼睛。<br/>
　　在一片寂静的夜里，两个人都维持着彼此的姿势，在床上纠缠在一起。<br/>
　　良久，沈一庭撇过脸，想要躲开他的吻。<br/>
　　可这个动作仿佛又激怒了身上的人，那根名叫理智的引信被点燃，程时立马用膝盖压制住他的身体，接着腾出一只手把他的下巴掰过来。<br/>
　　四片唇瓣在彼此的角力之中狠狠擦过彼此，温度一点一点被抬高。<br/>
　　可光亲个嘴儿还远远不够，程时想要更多。<br/>
　　他拿舌头去顶沈一庭的唇，迫使他张开嘴。<br/>
　　可沈一庭紧咬牙关，就是不让他钻进来。<br/>
　　程时只好变着花样去亲、去舔，滚烫的呼吸喷在沈一庭的脸上，连带着让他身体的温度也不断升高。<br/>
　　下巴被他狠狠钳着，动也动不了，稍微一呼吸，鼻腔里全是属于程时的气味。<br/>
　　那种蠢蠢欲动的，快要压抑不住勃发的专属于他的荷尔蒙。<br/>
　　可上面的理智还能勉强守住，但是身体的反应却难以隐匿。<br/>
　　两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，夏天的衣物，一层薄布料，形同虚设。<br/>
　　程时的小腹压在他的小腹上。<br/>
　　沈一庭几乎轻易地就察觉到了他的变化。<br/>
　　粗大的形状，坚硬如铁，带着滚烫的热度，蹭着他的肚子，仿佛要把他的理智也一并磨出一个洞。<br/>
　　他受不住，扭着腰去躲。<br/>
　　自己的那处还软着，可一旦注意力集中到下面，也隐约有了要抬头的迹象。<br/>
　　沈一庭心里一片惨淡，为的不仅仅是这种情况下自己竟然控制不住身体上的反应。<br/>
　　更多的还为了那个自己不敢承认的，被压抑在心里隐隐要破土而出的念头。<br/>
　　他害怕，如果此时被程时感知到了自己的变化，情势会朝着怎样荒唐的局面逆转而下。<br/>
　　可现在的程时，却对他的内心毫无察觉。<br/>
　　上面任凭他怎么磨，沈一庭就是不肯张开嘴。<br/>
　　而下面，自己的性器被卡在内裤里，硬得发疼。<br/>
　　怀里的人还不识趣地扭着腰想逃开，一下一下蹭着他的下面，蹭得他倒吸冷气、太阳穴突突直跳。<br/>
　　不能再这样下去了。他心想。<br/>
　　赶在自己快要崩溃前，赶在自己会控制不住，真的做出什么会伤害他的事情前。<br/>
　　程时衔着沈一庭下唇的齿一用力，对方就受不住地张开口，倒抽了一口气。<br/>
　　血腥味在两人的口里弥漫开。<br/>
　　程时的舌头卷过沈一庭唇畔的血沫儿，像一条灵活的蛇，钻进他的嘴里。<br/>
　　从上颚到牙齿，口腔里的每一处都被他细细地碾过。<br/>
　　沈一庭只能张着嘴，任由自己的舌头被勾出去，拉扯着交换津液。<br/>
　　口腔里溢满的唾液要顺着滴落，极大的羞辱感席卷了他的内心。<br/>
　　他合上牙关，狠狠咬对方的舌头。<br/>
　　可程时显然早一步洞悉了他的想法，卷着他的舌头擦过利齿。<br/>
　　就算这样，也被沈一庭的齿尖划破了舌尖，一股更重的血腥味盖过刚刚的，仿佛成为了这场谁都不服输的角力的得分牌。<br/>
　　程时不怒反笑，他压着沈一庭吻得更凶，甚至都能感受到他被迫被打开到最大、微微发着抖的下颌。<br/>
　　可只有这样，这样真实的触感和血腥味，才能提醒他，自己在做什么。<br/>
　　——怀里抱着的，不是夜夜出现在梦里被他肖想的冷淡男人，而是真真切切地被他锁在床上的，被迫承受自己疼爱的心上人。<br/>
　　……程时血液里的暴虐因子都被激活了。<br/>
　　他想着沈一庭平日里客套疏离喊着自己名字时的样子，睁眼就是他被自己亲得红艳艳的唇角。<br/>
　　这一刻，不管他心里到底有没有自己，都是他程时在占有他，汲取他的美好。<br/>
　　耳边似有噼噼啪啪的火星子被引爆，空气里的灼热更添几分。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　最后也不知道谁先放开谁。<br/>
　　两人的衣服都湿透了，仿佛梦里大病一场，又仿佛刚从水里被捞出来。<br/>
　　这一缠绵的深吻榨干了两人的所有理智和情绪，此刻房间里除了起伏的胸膛和平复的喘息声，两个人都不愿再去多动一根指头。<br/>
　　最终还是程时从床上爬起来，他明白，自己和沈一庭之间算是彻底完了。<br/>
　　虽然可以说是怒火攻心，把人压上了床，但是他自己也清楚，怒火并没席卷全部的理智。<br/>
　　他太想触碰那个人了。<br/>
　　尤其是他站在那里，冷着脸，仿佛下一秒就可以轻松走出这间屋子，再也不回头的样子。<br/>
　　程时就控制不住地想把人拖回来，禁锢在床上，狠狠地把他揉进自己的身体里，问一句。<br/>
　　——老子对你还不够好吗，还要跑，你就是个喂不熟的小白眼狼。<br/>
　　可那又怎么样呢，他还是想扇自己两巴掌。<br/>
　　沈一庭才碰上那种事，一张小脸吓得惨白，去警局里接人的时候什么都不顾了往自己怀里钻，才刚把人带回家，就迫不及待往床上压。<br/>
　　所有好不容易、刚建好没多久的信任，转眼之间又被他程时亲手摔个粉碎。<br/>
　　他说得没错，程时，你就是个禽兽。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　程时惨淡着一张脸，好久才找回自己的声音，哑得吓人，“……对不起。”<br/>
　　床上的人把脸侧到另一边，没看他。<br/>
　　他又开口，“你睡吧，我不碰你了。”<br/>
　　“……”<br/>
　　“……我去外面睡，你要是想留下来，我以后晚上都不回来了。”<br/>
　　程时说完，往门口走去。<br/>
　　可刚走到客厅里，他就听到后面咚咚咚地一阵脚步声。<br/>
　　紧接着腰上被狠狠一撞，他还没反应过来，就感受到一双胳膊狠狠箍住自己的腰。<br/>
　　沈一庭把脸紧紧贴在他的后背上。<br/>
　　他哭得悄无声息，眼泪很快就把程时的短袖洇湿了一块。<br/>
　　“程时，你没有心吗……”<br/>
　　程时的身体一僵，他转过来，一只手揽着沈一庭的腰另一只手捧起他的脸，眼神里半是心痛半是震惊，却根本不能理解他这句话的意思。<br/>
　　可沈一庭今天一晚上早已身心俱疲，刚刚和程时的拉锯战也不过是拼命梗着最后一口气，不低头而已。<br/>
　　在遇险时，他又惊又怕，下意识地脑海里只有一个人，只希望他来救自己。<br/>
　　好不容易拨通了电话，听见自己心心念念的人在和别人耳鬓厮磨，那一刻他只觉得心神俱碎，仿佛刚到手的希望还没触碰就已经烟消云散。<br/>
　　可在警局里，当他看见程时冒着大雨过来找他，眼神里全是疼惜，又没用的心软了，他告诉自己，这个人心里还有自己，他没有变，更没有欺骗。<br/>
　　回到家，听他说要迫不及待地出去住，自己的脑子里就全是那个温柔干净的声音。<br/>
　　好像是自己占有了别人的东西，他沈一庭就是个彻头彻尾的笑话。<br/>
　　故意激怒他，看他对自己发火，嘴里的血腥味仿佛也提醒了自己，不能再躲了，自己对他，从很早之前就已经有压抑不住的情愫了。<br/>
　　两个人别扭地在床上纠缠、亲吻。<br/>
　　可恋人之间该做的都做了，为什么他还是要去宾馆里找他的温柔乡呢？<br/>
　　那他们之间，刚刚到底算什么？<br/>
　　他问的有错吗？如果他的心意随随便便无时无刻不在更改替换，那他沈一庭究竟算什么呢？他又是他的第几个情人？<br/>
　　想到这里，他发狠地咬住自己的唇角，刚刚被咬破的地方又开始渗出血来。<br/>
　　血腥味让他清醒，他狠狠推开程时，赤着目看他。<br/>
　　“你走吧，去酒店里找你那一个，能陪你上床的那一个。”<br/>
　　程时快被他的态度和语气弄疯了，他上前一步，脸色铁青，“沈一庭，你又他妈发什么疯。”<br/>
　　被他这么恶狠狠地连名带姓地斥问，沈一庭心里最后一丝防线也崩溃了。<br/>
　　从遇险开始积攒的害怕、恐惧、失望、挣扎，在这一瞬全部倾泻而出，他捂着自己的脸，缓缓跌坐在地上，“我打你电话的时候，你为什么不接……你当时在哪……”<br/>
　　程时的脑海中，有什么一闪而过。<br/>
　　沈一庭情绪的大起大落、纠结了一晚的“宾馆”、“酒店”，在这一刻好像都有了最清晰不过的解答。<br/>
　　他突然觉得自己的心脏开始怦怦狂跳，有一个他想都不敢想的念头正在疯狂破土而出，摇旗呐喊。<br/>
　　在这一刻，他的嗓子眼突然开始没来由地发干。<br/>
　　程时的喉结上下动了动，声音发哑，“沈一庭，你现在是在做什么，吃醋吗……嗯？”<br/>
　　对面的人坐在地上，抬起头来迷茫地看着他。<br/>
　　两个人之间谁都不说话了，就这么互相盯着看，眼都不眨，生怕错过了什么似的。<br/>
　　——在这个一切尚未挑明的时刻，在这个两个人都彼此在意对方在意得妒忌发疯的时刻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第23章 心结。（以下为被和谐内容）</p><p>　　越是摩擦，越是止不住热。<br/>
　　两人之间的温度逐渐攀升。<br/>
　　沈一庭觉得连大脑仿佛也被丢进了灶台里，小火慢炖地煮着，所有的思维能力被尽数抽干。<br/>
　　头一低就看见了饭桌上还在冒着热气的鲫鱼汤，奶白色的浓稠汤汁里，他觉得自己也变成了那只被蒸透了的鱼，浑身暖洋洋的，又透着燥。<br/>
　　可心里头还是有个声音提醒他，不能，至少不应该是现在。<br/>
　　两个人之间还有太多事情没说明白，心结也堵得他顺不了气。<br/>
　　于是他扣住程时那只在腰上四处点火的大手。<br/>
　　“程时——”他喊他的名字，声音里带着一份飘忽不定的犹豫。<br/>
　　“难受？”程时应了一声，还以为自己伺候得不舒服，停下来把人往怀里抱。<br/>
　　“现在不行……”好不容易被放开，沈一庭找回点理智，红着脸摇头，边摇头还边用另一只手去推他石头一样硬的胸膛。<br/>
　　程时脑瓜子转了转才明白他拒绝的意思，但又不舍得就这么放走到嘴的肥肉，牵着他的手去碰自己胯当中燥热的一团形状，嗓子哑得厉害，“那什么时候才行？”<br/>
　　沈一庭柔软的指尖触碰到坚硬滚烫的东西，被骇得往后直缩，嘴上也磕磕绊绊起来，“以、以后……”<br/>
　　程时看他一张小脸红得快要滴血，牙齿也咬着下唇不放，怕太过分了吓着人，只能把头埋进他的颈窝里，猛吸了几口他身上干净好闻的味道，再隔着裤子狠狠撸了几下硬得发疼的茎身。<br/>
　　他边撸边在心里骂，妈的，没想到有一天老子也要憋出火。<br/>
　　可一抬头对上沈一庭那双湿漉漉的圆眼，他心里因为欲望难以纾解刚腾起的那点儿怒气又轻而易举，消散得不见踪影。<br/>
　　最终垂下头蹭了蹭沈一庭的脸，程时站起身往厕所的方向走去，声音粗得吓人，“你先吃，我等会过来。”<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　沈一庭心不在焉地嚼着饭菜，努力试图集中注意力，可厕所间里传来的动静却又让他脸红心跳，坐立不安。<br/>
　　程时在里面自渎。<br/>
　　厕所里开了盏小灯，昏黄的灯光把程时高大的身影投在门上卡着的磨砂玻璃上，从沈一庭这个角度看过去，刚好能看到一个囫囵的人影。<br/>
　　门没关死，也不知道是故意的还是无心，虚虚掩了，还透出一条缝隙。<br/>
　　沈一庭不知道如果厕所的门关紧了，隔音效果好不好，他只知道现在的隔音效果糟糕得吓人。<br/>
　　程时的喉结上下吞咽口水的声音、他压抑着喘息的声音、甚至是手掌环成一个圈儿上下套弄皮肉蹭着皮肉的声音。<br/>
　　他都听得一清二楚。<br/>
　　尤其是程时压抑狠了情潮、又带着欲望叫他的小名，“庭庭”两个字在他的嘴里来来回回反复喊着，清清楚楚从门缝里跑出来钻进他的耳朵里，听得坐在外面的沈一庭后脊发麻，心脏跳得更凶。<br/>
　　也不知过了多久，里面的人被欲望攀顶后的余韵震得浑身发麻，外面的人听墙角听得思绪仿佛过了电一样的发麻，一道门之隔，两个人的喘息才都微微压抑住。<br/>
　　厕所里开始响起哗哗的流水声，愣了良久的沈一庭眨了眨眼，才发现眼球早就酸涩不堪。<br/>
　　心里头没来由地浮现一个念头。<br/>
　　程时以后在床上会怎么翻来覆去的折腾自己呢。<br/>
　　他垂下头，强迫自己不再想这些乌七八糟的东西。<br/>
　　可抓着筷子的右手，一抹旖旎的潮红还是从指间开始，在他白皙的皮肤上蔓延开来。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　纾解完欲望的程时又坐回饭桌，浑身上下都透露着畅快和爽利。<br/>
　　饭菜早已凉透，他瞥了一眼坐在那儿的沈一庭，碗里的饭还剩一半的量。<br/>
　　“汤我再去热热。”他边说便起身。<br/>
　　“我、我吃完了。”沈一庭一开口，脸又不自觉发红。<br/>
　　程时勾着唇，心情愉悦，“这就不吃了？这么点饭量……”<br/>
　　身旁的人心虚地移开目光。<br/>
　　程时也不点破，往自己碗里夹了两筷子菜，“留着肚子吃零食？我看你买了一袋子”，不动声色地转移话题，“下午出门了？”<br/>
　　沈一庭点点头，顺着这话才想起自己原本要问他的事儿。<br/>
　　刚刚被这么一打断，差点忘了。<br/>
　　他于是坐直了，微微侧过来面向程时，“对了……我还有一件事想问你。”<br/>
　　注意到他认真的样子，程时放下筷子，也看向他，“什么事儿。”<br/>
　　“今天我晚上回来的时候……有一帮人堵在楼梯口拦人。”<br/>
　　“堵你了？”程时的脸色慢慢收回往常的不动声色，目光开始从他的脸上往身上移。<br/>
　　沈一庭点点头，接着说，“不光堵人，还问认不认识一个人。”<br/>
　　程时已经差不多猜到了他接下来的话。<br/>
　　“估计是来找我的。”他笑了声，等身旁的人继续说。<br/>
　　“我说不认识。”沈一庭的声音小了许多，说完又抬起头来看他的脸。<br/>
　　“就这样”，程时伸手拢住他放在膝盖上的双手，“这是我的事儿，你只管躲着，什么麻烦都别沾上。”<br/>
　　沈一庭的眉头皱了皱。<br/>
　　可程时仿佛没看见，继续问他，“他们碰你没有？”<br/>
　　“没有”，他摇摇头，“我说我住旁边那幢楼，他们就放我走了。”<br/>
　　程时应了声，说，“我心里有数了，明天给你配把钥匙”，接着又说，“以后别在门口等我了，好不好？”<br/>
　　沈一庭又咬住了下唇。<br/>
　　从开始到现在，程时都没打算告诉他半个字。<br/>
　　而且他早就拿定主意了，什么事都瞒着他，密不透风的，总让他有一种对未来和眼前的人无法把控的担忧和不安全感。<br/>
　　可他又实在懒得张嘴去问了。<br/>
　　因为所有问题到最后，左不过绕回到程时的那些过往。<br/>
　　这是个死扣儿。<br/>
　　而这同一个死圈子，今晚他绕了两次。<br/>
　　“想什么？”身旁的人凑过来问，气息喷在侧脸，“这么认真，眼神都直了。”<br/>
　　沈一庭眨了眨眼，摇摇头。<br/>
　　两人之间竟一时无话。<br/>
　　程时拿起筷子，可沈一庭郁郁寡欢的样子又像一根梗在他喉咙里的鱼刺，隐隐提醒他刻意把对方排除在外的隐瞒，让他看着眼前那锅没了热气的鲫鱼汤，也一下失了胃口。<br/>
　　可他总不能把沈一庭卷入以后可能出现的那些危险。<br/>
　　得让他平平安安的，无忧无虑，就像遇见自己之前一样。<br/>
　　况且那些人还会来找他。<br/>
　　程时握紧了筷子。<br/>
　　两个人各怀心思地对坐了一会儿，沈一庭抬起头来，正好对上程时微微紧绷的侧脸。<br/>
　　他在想什么呢。<br/>
　　可这个念头刚冒出来自己就叹了口气，程时不会告诉他的。<br/>
　　他只能站起来，“我先回房间看会书。”企图逃离这个尴尬的状态。<br/>
　　“等会水热了出来洗澡。”程时没动，靠在了椅背上，也不看他，自顾自说着。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　这一顿饭，从彼此开开心心吃到互相撩拨起情欲最后竟然到相对无话。<br/>
　　沈一庭关上房门，把额头抵在微凉的门板上，兀自叹了口气。<br/>
　　他总觉得和程时的关系，看上去远没有两人贴在一起耳鬓厮磨的时候那么近。<br/>
　　也许是两个人都还没习惯这么长时间地呆在一起。<br/>
　　他又想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 番外 新年</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 新年番外。（以下为无和谐完整版）</p><p>　　天寒地冻的时节，新年的氛围却越来越浓。<br/>　　十二月的最后一天，学校里按传统搞了一个师生同欢的元旦联欢会，早早地就放了假。<br/>　　沈一庭站在班级门口目送学生们离开，九月开学的时候他又从高一开始重新带了一批学生，一个个十五六岁的年纪，才从初中升学上来不久，还没有高年级青春期那些故作深沉和肆意张扬的叛逆，一个个摆着手和他说再见，还红着脸往他手里塞贺卡。<br/>　　“沈老师明年见，新年快乐！”<br/>　　沈一庭的笑容和煦，温柔地拍他们的肩，不厌其烦地耐心嘱咐着，“好好完成作业，不要贪玩，替我向你父母问好，新年快乐！”<br/>　　直到教室里的学生都走光了，他才把灯关了，门窗仔细检查完一遍，捧着贺卡往办公室走去。<br/>　　“沈老师今年又收到这么多呀。”看着桌上堆成小山一样的贺卡，隔壁桌的老师凑上来搭话。<br/>　　“何老师也很受欢迎呢”，他笑着回，“我看你们班好多女生还给你送了花。”<br/>　　“学生们懂事，我也舒心了，就想不起来平时看他们试卷被气得半死的时候了……”<br/>　　她这话一出口，办公室里还没走的老师们都齐齐笑起来。<br/>　　沈一庭把那些贺卡拢在一起，仔仔细细叠好，套了个袋子，塞进拉杆箱的外侧口袋里。<br/>　　“咦，沈老师是要出远门吗？”有人看见了，好奇地问他，“不留在本市跨年啦？”<br/>　　“在的”，他温和地回答，“只是去我父母家小住两天，多陪陪他们。”<br/>　　“真孝顺……”对方真心实意地夸了句，接着想起了什么似的，目光落在他匀称修长的左手无名指上，“今晚难得要放烟花，就在市中心的广场上，沈老师可以带爱人去看看。”<br/>　　沈一庭垂下眼睑，视线在手上那个朴素低调的银圈儿上仔仔细细扫过两眼，唇边的笑意越发温柔，“谢谢，有机会我会带他去看。”<br/>　　对方点了点头，看着他脸上的浓情蜜意，打心底里羡慕着他和爱人的感情。<br/>　　就是从没见过人是了，听说一年前两人在国外登记结了婚，双方也不打算再摆酒席，倒是沈老师度完蜜月回来的时候，给办公室里的每位同事都备了一份不便宜的伴手礼。<br/>　　估计也不是一般人，才能配得上他这般相貌性格。<br/>　　……<br/>　　沈一庭当然不知道别人心里怎么想，他收拾得差不多了，和办公室里的同事们打了招呼，就提着行李箱往停车场走。<br/>　　*<br/>　　车在出城的高架上堵了一会，手机叮叮咚咚响起来，他戴了蓝牙耳机去接。<br/>　　是母亲宋淑琴打来的电话，左不过就是问他到哪了，衣服带够没，路上堵不堵，家里阿姨刚备完菜，她又把晚上的菜单念着给他听了一遍。<br/>　　沈一庭一一耐心答了，只是在那份丰盛的菜单上拧着眉仔细想了一下，才同她商量，“把那道烟熏三文鱼去掉吧，爸也吃不惯。”<br/>　　他的温和多半就遗传自母亲，没想到一向不拿主意的宋淑琴听了他的话，没有立马松口，反而继续跟他解释，“本就不是给你爸准备的。”<br/>　　她顿了顿，继续说，语气带上几分笑，“小程今天不是从英国回来，在国外西餐可不就得吃这些。”<br/>　　“哎呀……”提到程时，沈一庭的语气不自觉地沾上几分羞答答的嗔怪，“他在国外半个多月，左不过顿顿是这些，早就吃腻了……”<br/>　　“外面的可没家里的香。”宋淑琴难得逗他一句，才笑着妥协，“好了，我让阿姨去掉就是了。”<br/>　　两个人又简单聊了几句家常，看到前面的车慢慢动了，沈一庭才挂断电话。<br/>　　好在后面的路倒是通畅了起来，没过四十五分钟，沈一庭就把车稳稳当当地开到了沈家父母住的别墅区的停车库里。<br/>　　……<br/>　　推开家门，宋淑琴笑着迎上来，家里的两个阿姨都是看着他长大的，沈一庭和她们问了好，把早就准备好的礼物拿出来挨个送了。<br/>　　宋淑琴收到的是一条漂亮又暖和的人造水貂毛披肩，沈一庭知道她冬天里也爱穿旗袍，特意买了让她开心。<br/>　　“爸呢”，他环顾了一圈楼上楼下，都没见着人，于是开口问。<br/>　　“楼上呢”，宋淑琴指了指上面，和他轻轻使了个眼色，“刚吃完药，这会儿估计在写字，等会少不了说你两句，让着他就好。”<br/>　　沈一庭点点头，脱下厚厚的外套，蹬蹬蹬上了楼。<br/>　　他敲了三下门，直到听到房间里传来一声威严的“进”，才推开门走进去。<br/>　　房间里的窗户大开着，书桌上堆满了笔墨纸砚，风把台面上的宣纸刮得哗哗作响，空气里都是墨汁的清香。<br/>　　“还没到正月呢，您就写了满幅的字。”沈一庭边说边走过去把窗户阖上。<br/>　　“你懂什么，小时候让你写字就跟赶鸭子上架一样，哼唧得比杀你头还响！”沈从严斥了一声，然后又觉得自己的用词不太文雅，对不起端着的这副架子，咳了声，干巴巴地转移了话题，“怎么就你一个？”<br/>　　沈一庭听他拐弯抹角的打听程时，不知怎么存了促狭的心意，头都没抬，“他不来了，国外出差，赶不回来。”<br/>　　“不回来了？”沈从严一听，立马从沙发上直起了背，眼睛瞪得铜铃一般大，“你妈不是说和你一起回吗……”说着又好似失落的靠回去，“我桌上的字还等着他回来赏赏呢。”<br/>　　沈一庭听了又气又乐，气得是当初他第一次把人领回来，也不知道是谁站在楼梯上大发雷霆，直接甩过来一个烟灰缸把人的额角砸出一个血窟窿，没想到如今就到了眼巴巴盼着人回来一起赏字玩画的地步了，他这个亲儿子站在面前都视若无睹。<br/>　　乐的是程时这个人精，明明高中都没读完笔画复杂点的字都不认几个，倒是能见人说人话见鬼说鬼话把老爷子哄得开心，还一起赏字呢，全都是信口胡诌。<br/>　　他弯腰把地上的宣纸都收了叠整齐，还要回身跟沈从严说上几句话，后者已然提不起什么精神，每回回来常规得受着的敲打鞭策也没有，只随口问了他几句工作生活上的事，就让他出去了。<br/>　　*<br/>　　沈家的习惯，午饭本就吃得晚，加上宋淑琴一心扑在晚上的正餐上，到了差不多一点半，一家人才凑在一起随便吃了个什么午饭。<br/>　　沈从严的午饭还是让人给送进书房里的，连楼都懒得下来了。<br/>　　宋淑琴叹了口气，坐回饭桌对着儿子摇头，“越老脾气越古怪了。”<br/>　　沈一庭唇角勾了勾，估摸着还是因着他说程时不回来那件事心里不高兴，于是一五一十全和她说了。<br/>　　宋淑琴愣了一会儿，随即掩着嘴笑，边笑边说，“咱们家也总算有个能镇住你爸臭脾气的人了……”<br/>　　沈一庭听了，也跟着笑起来。<br/>　　……<br/>　　毕竟不是正儿八经的过年，沈家别墅也就仔细打扫了，贴了几处红，玄关处换了鲜艳颜色的花束。<br/>　　沈一庭吃完饭，也不好意思闲在沙发上躺着，撸起袖子加入了热火朝天的晚饭小分队。<br/>　　到了差不多下午两点半，沈一庭估摸着程时的航班差不多安全降落了，走到玄关去给他打电话。<br/>　　他播了一遍，是关机。<br/>　　等了两分钟，又播了第二遍，还是关机。<br/>　　其实这两天欧洲那边有寒潮，天气不好，雪不停，可他昨晚睡觉前才跟程时确认过，航班没有取消，机场也没管制，没有收到延误的消息。<br/>　　他又拿出手机刷新航班消息。<br/>　　明明早上还有的航班信息，重新刷新加载之后却找不到了。<br/>　　沈一庭心脏砰砰跳，他又从通讯录里找出程时助理的电话，打过去，同样是关机。<br/>　　宋淑琴走过来，一只手抚上他的后背，温柔询问，“怎么了？”<br/>　　“他……”沈一庭抬起头来想跟他解释，可话到嘴边又咽了回去，怕家里人都跟着担心。<br/>　　“夫人、少爷……”家里的阿姨本打算把客厅里的电视关了，可眼下新闻里播得恰巧是英国几个重要机场大雪封闭的消息，所有人的目光一下落到了沈一庭身上。<br/>　　宋淑琴已经猜到了七八分，脸上的温柔笑意敛去了不少，但也并没有急躁，而是宽慰道，“两个人的电话都打不通也太说不过去，说不定是中途转了其他飞机还没落地，再等等吧。”<br/>　　沈一庭捏着手机，眼神有些慌乱，但也勉强听进去了她的话，点了点头。<br/>　　“张婶，晚上的菜还缺几味时鲜的材料，你陪一庭去附近的超市买了来吧。”她捏捏沈一庭的手，取了挂在衣架上的大衣递给他，“出去逛逛，看看小程还缺什么日用品。”<br/>　　大门被打开，寒风卷进来，让他下意识往围巾里缩了缩脖子。<br/>　　天空灰蒙蒙的，看着不像上午时候那么好了。<br/>　　“晚上怕是要下雪。”张婶跟在后面，仰头说了一句。<br/>　　*<br/>　　晚上六点不到，天已经黑透了，层层叠叠的阴云下，看不见一点亮光。<br/>　　与严寒的气候成鲜明对比的是沈家灯火通明的别墅里面，宋淑琴还在准备着，她甚至临时决定在饭桌上架起一口锅，桌上层层叠叠铺开一圈食材，张罗着涮羊肉锅吃。<br/>　　屋子里的热气一点点腾起来，也不知是桌上的热菜还是热闹的气氛，沈一庭坐在沙发上，伸手抹了一下玻璃窗上附着的一层白雾，外面的世界一片漆黑。<br/>　　“真的下雪了，冻死人了。”大门打开，他猛地站起来昂着头去看，可跑进来的是沈家的年轻小司机，不是朝思暮想的宽厚身影。<br/>　　他又重重跌回沙发里。<br/>　　手机反反复复被点亮，解锁，可到拨号界面，那个早就烂熟于心的号码却像黑夜里断了线的风筝，再也寻不到踪迹。<br/>　　沈一庭叹了口气，右手无知觉得在自己戴了戒指的无名指上摩挲。<br/>　　不知过了多久，手心里握着的手机突然叮叮咚咚响起来。<br/>　　沈一庭心头一跳，几乎是立马摁下了接听键，甚至连屏幕上的名字都来不及看清。<br/>　　“喂——”他焦急地拖长了尾音。<br/>　　“喂……”电话那头响起一个熟悉又低沉的声音，仿佛把沈一庭惴惴不安的心一下子填满，“宝宝，我回来了，我在门口……”<br/>　　沈一庭从沙发上跳下来，赤着脚往门口跑，一张口就是不匀的喘息声，“我来了我来了……”<br/>　　“我好想你——”<br/>　　几乎在他拉开大门看到那抹挺拔身影的同时，程时的低喃也顺着听筒传进他的耳蜗里，沙哑得人沉醉。<br/>　　沈一庭的泪水几乎夺眶而出，没日没夜的思念在这一刻尽数化作夜里静静流淌的那条河，温柔得几乎要决堤，把人淹没。<br/>　　他也不顾周围有没有其他人，冲过去就抱住面前的人，揽着他的脖子把头埋进那人坚硬又柔软的胸膛，“程时，我也好想你——”<br/>　　……<br/>      程时被他拱在怀里，心窝里尽是难以言喻的满足。<br/>　　他轻轻吻了吻沈一庭的发顶，手向下托住人的臀就往上掂了掂，嘴里还哎呦哎呦地去逗他，“来，让老公看看，重了没有……庭庭好像胖了，快变成一个小猪仔了，老公要抱不动了。”<br/>　　沈一庭从他的怀里仰起头来，眼里亮晶晶的，“你胡说，明明就……只重了一点点！”<br/>　　程时笑着在他的唇上啄了一下，“我错了，庭庭不要生我的气好不好。”<br/>　　沈一庭被吻得发痒，于是报复性地抬起只穿了袜子的脚，踩上了他锃亮的皮鞋。<br/>　　程时看着他的小动作，眉头皱了皱，刚想说他不爱穿鞋赤着脚的坏习惯，结果被怀里的人提前洞穿了心思，踮着脚尖主动在他脸颊上印下一个吻。<br/>　　程时的眼神黯了黯，嗓子沙沙的，目光追着怀里的人，“这怎么够。”<br/>　　沈一庭倏地红了脸，把脖子一缩，在他怀里瓮声瓮气的，“晚上，晚上再。”<br/>　　程时的眼神里像燃了火星子，劈啪作响，嗓子里的水分好像也被烧干了，“好，这是你说的。”<br/>　　两个人继续在星星点点的小雪中拥抱。<br/>　　也不知抱了多久，两人就像感知不到外界一样世界中只剩下彼此，不愿分开，直到身后的助理轻声提醒，沈一庭才猛然放开了程时，红着脸往别墅里跑去。<br/>　　程时的目光一直盯着他袜子上面、裸露在外面的一小截脚腕，咬着牙跟着往屋里走，心里想，好，说不听，看晚上怎么教训这只小兔子。<br/>　　*<br/>　　宋淑琴听到动静，早就在玄关处等着，等看见程时高大挺拔的身影，忙上前两步，柔声道，“回来了？外面这么冷，快进来暖和暖和。”<br/>　　张婶把早就准备好的拖鞋拿出来，放在他面前。<br/>　　程时轻声道了声谢，在玄关处换了鞋，转身去寻沈一庭，却见他站在身后，正温柔地注视着自己。<br/>　　两个人的视线总是像加了某种特殊的信息素，茫茫人海中总能一眼就寻到彼此，一旦黏上，也就如胶如漆，难以轻易分开。<br/>　　宋淑琴笑着咳了一声，伸手去拍程时大衣上积的雪屑，然后把他脱下的厚重大衣交给张婶，领着两个孩子往厅里走。<br/>　　饭桌上摆满了各式各样的菜，在耀目的水晶灯下，一瞬间让人眼花缭乱。<br/>　　沈从严还没入席，程时也不慌，就站在桌边，静静等着人齐再入座。<br/>　　脱了大衣，程时身上还是一套正式的西装三件套，沈一庭示意让他脱了西装外衣，露出里面的衬衫和背心，程时把袖口揭开，衬衫挽上去，多了丝随意和别样的魅力。<br/>　　沈父很快下楼入席，一家人总算坐在一起吃了顿团圆饭。<br/>　　饭桌上的两个人性质都很高，一来一回都喝了不少酒。<br/>　　于是后果便是，菜没怎么吃，一家人就开始里里外外照顾喝醉的两个男人了。<br/>　　*<br/>　　沈一庭把程时搀去三楼的客房，让他靠在柔软的沙发椅上，自己进去浴室里给他放洗澡水。<br/>　　水温差不多了，他在浴室里喊着程时的名字，让他进来。<br/>　　等了一会没动静，沈一庭怕他在外面醉的不省人事，只好出来查看。<br/>　　谁想到一只脚刚踏出浴室，一只强有力的胳膊就把他整个人拦腰抱起，重重扔到了床上。<br/>　　床垫柔软，沈一庭只觉得一阵天旋地转，身体砸进床垫里，再被弹起来，又落回去。<br/>　　他挣扎着想爬起来，但却已然来不及，程时一边粗鲁地扯着自己脖子上的领带，一边跨坐在了他的身上。<br/>　　沈一庭想出声，可心底的期待和羞涩都梗在喉咙里，化作了一声轻轻地呜咽，像被掐住了皮肉的小奶猫，叫得勾人心弦。<br/>　　两人正式结婚之前，沈一庭就被程时操透了，领了证之后更是百无顾忌，变着花样被压在各个地方做爱。<br/>　　如今的沈一庭，在床上已经褪去了一开始的羞涩，像一颗饱满多汁的成熟蜜桃，时时刻刻散发出诱人的光泽和气息。<br/>　　而程时，无疑就是亲手培育出这颗成熟果实的农夫，对他一丝一毫的反应都了如指掌。<br/>　　果然，他听到身下人若有若无的呜咽声，笑着弓下腰，带着酒气的呼吸喷在脸上，恶劣地开口，“怎么，还没开始操庭庭，庭庭的小骚穴就发痒了？”<br/>　　沈一庭说不上是被他灼热的呼吸还是下流的荤话烫到了，身体猛地一颤，刚要开口，就感觉一根浓腥燥热的东西拍到了脸颊上。<br/>　　“张嘴”，程时收了笑，在他头上冷冰冰地下命令，“含进去。”<br/>　　这时候他的所有温柔体贴统统消失不见，仿佛一个无情的强权者，只遵循最原始的欲望驱动。<br/>　　沈一庭动了动，爬起来跪好，修长细白的手指一根根覆上去，握住了不断膨胀变硬的阴茎。<br/>　　还未完全勃起，就已经能预见它的可怖尺寸。<br/>　　沈一庭红着脸，头一歪，就把散发着程时体味的分身含进嘴巴里。<br/>　　上头的男人舒服地喘着粗气，但他显然不仅仅满足于此，大掌覆上沈一庭的后脑勺就把阴茎往他嘴里桶，“以前教的都忘了？认真舔，舔硬了才能舒服地挨操。”<br/>　　沈一庭被迫地将嘴巴张到最大，收起牙齿，才能勉勉强强含进他的一个龟头。<br/>　　粗厚的舌苔舔过虬结盘错的柱身，上面微微凸起的肉粒刮过敏感的龟头表面，这样的刺激让程时双目发红，他咬着后槽牙纾解直冲脑仁的快感，按着身下人的头一下一下往里干得更深，“好庭庭，越来越会了，小嘴操得老公好舒服……”<br/>　　沈一庭嘴巴发酸，程时一下比一下深的顶弄快触及到他的喉咙，异物入侵的感觉让他生理性的干呕，泪水也很快蓄满，顺着脸颊滑落。<br/>　　饶是这样，还是卖力地去舔嘴里的肉棍。<br/>　　程时在他嘴里的快感不断累积，最后一下一下狠狠捅进口腔的最内侧，沈一庭上颚的软肉也跟着微微发颤，把他裹得更紧，抖得更爽。<br/>　　程时没有可以去控制自己的快感，第一次总归要快些，浓腥的精液尽数缴进了他的口中。<br/>　　沈一庭嘴巴一瘪，却还是习惯性地吞进了食道里，跟着就开始抽抽噎噎起来，也不知哪里来的天大委屈。<br/>　　程时垂着眸去看他，还没开始真刀实枪地操呢，娇滴滴的小人儿就哭了。<br/>　　大掌一伸，就把人从身下捞上来，火热滚烫的阴茎突如其来的抽离，沈一庭僵着完全打开的下颌不知所措，眼里又起了蒙蒙的一层雾。<br/>　　程时去舔他红艳艳的眼角，“操个小嘴儿这么难过？”，另一只手剥去他身上的衣服，边哄边逗，“还是不愿意吞我的精？”他说着把人抱进怀里，“那下次吐出来好不好？”<br/>　　沈一庭舌头尖都打着颤，“嘴、嘴巴酸。”<br/>　　程时重新把人拉回眼前，看他一本正经控诉的样子，脸上倒真的没有半分嫌弃。<br/>　　“那操下面？”程时从善如流，“可是不含老公的鸡巴庭庭下面的小嘴出不了水。”<br/>　　沈一庭闻言，眼角的红仿佛蔓延到了整张脸，他垂下头，声音几不可闻，“出、出水了……”<br/>　　程时拢了眉，假装没听清，“出不了水就不能操穴了。”<br/>　　怀里的人胆子似乎大了些，抬起头，一双眼雾蒙蒙的，拉起他的一只手去摸自己只穿着一件小内裤里的后穴，殷红的舌尖探出来，舔了舔自己干燥发热的唇角，“出水了，可、可以操了……”<br/>　　果然，臀瓣当中的隐秘小穴里，挤出一些黏腻湿滑的清液。<br/>　　眼睛清纯又干净，身体和说出来的话又这么淫荡，程时恨不得死在他身上。<br/>　　他黑沉沉的眸子里火星劈啪作响，掐着沈一庭下巴的手指用了力，发狠地咬着后槽牙警告，“骚货，老子操不死你——”<br/>　　他边说边就着沈一庭流出来的体液做扩张，毕竟大半个月没插了，他也不想一时上头弄伤了自己的小妻子。<br/>　　今晚的沈一庭的确热情，轻而易举就含进了他的一根手指，咕叽咕叽的淫水顺着屁眼的小口被手指挤出来，程时顺势又送进了第二根。<br/>　　怀里的人“啊”地叫了声，适应了一阵后，两只手抱着程时的胳膊，自己挺着腰就开始小幅度摆动起来。<br/>　　程时看得眼红心热，但也不能过于急躁，他凑近了沈一庭的耳边，一口咬住红得滴血的耳垂，循循善诱，“老公不在家的时候，宝宝都怎么做。”<br/>　　沈一庭的思考能力早被蒸发得一干二净，他一边小声呻吟一边回答，“用老公买的小玩具……呃、弄……”<br/>　　“舒服吗？”程时追着问。<br/>　　“舒、舒服……”<br/>　　“怎么舒服的，说给老公听。”<br/>　　“用、用老公买的玩具插进后面的洞里，然后、然后……”<br/>　　程时叹了口气，纠正他，“宝宝，那不叫玩具，叫假鸡巴……”<br/>　　“后面的洞叫骚屁眼……重说一遍。”<br/>　　沈一庭禁不住他温柔劝说，犹犹豫豫开了口，“老公不在家的时候，晚上庭庭一个人寂寞了，想吃鸡巴了，就、就用老公买的假鸡巴，狠狠捅进自己的、自己的……”<br/>　　后面的是怎么都说不出来了。<br/>　　程时知道他羞耻心重，所以更耐心地吻他，舔他，另一只手又探到前面抚慰他的阴茎，“说出来好不好，用大鸡巴狠狠插哪里？老公好想听。”<br/>　　沈一庭全身都开始打颤，痛苦又舒服地挺着腰，后穴又幽幽地吐出一口清液，程时看准时间，又捅进去第三根手指。<br/>　　怀里的人面色潮红，难耐地舔着自己的嘴唇，“庭庭会用假鸡巴狠狠捅进自己的骚屁眼里——啊！”<br/>　　他刚说完，前面硬得发涨的阴茎吐出一股股浓精，也颤巍巍地达到高潮。<br/>　　沈一庭的腰肢软下来，摊在他的怀里大口大口地喘息，仿佛一只快要渴死的鱼。<br/>　　程时嘴角勾了勾，没留给他太多缓神的时间，三根湿淋淋的手指“啵”地一声抽出来，喑哑的嗓音在头顶响起——<br/>　　“庭庭舒服了，可老公还没开始呢。”<br/>　　沈一庭无力地掀起眼皮去看他。<br/>　　程时把他修长的腿打开，对折，扯下湿的一塌糊涂的内裤，勃发的阴茎抵住微微张开随着呼吸一颤一颤的穴口，嘴角挑起一个恶劣的笑，“我说了，今晚得操死你，好好治治你的骚病。”<br/>　　“一次不够，那咱们就多操几次……”<br/>      沈一庭还没来得及开口，就被粗壮硬挺的阴茎就瞬间生猛地贯穿。<br/>　　紧热的甬道像是被巨大的肉刃大刀阔斧地闯入，连灵魂都好像被填得饱满舒爽，他无意识地伸长了脖子，发出无比魇足的吟喘。<br/>　　程时留给他适应的时间，不急着动，他弓下背去吻沈一庭露在外面的一小截腰肢，幼白细腻，就好像上好的香膏，温润弹手，还散发出独属于他的体香。<br/>　　他又是咬又是舔，在那一小块皮肉上磨出糜红的痕迹，还反射出湿淋淋的水光，越看越让人心生绮念。<br/>　　这还不够，他还勾着舌尖去舔沈一庭腰上那个幼圆的肚脐眼，模仿交合的样子在那个窄小的洞眼里进进出出，仿佛里面有什么琼浆玉露，惹得他忍不住去品尝，还发出咂咂地水声。<br/>　　沈一庭的耳边尽是令人羞耻的声音，垂下眼又看见程时埋头在自己的腰间沉醉地舔弄，最要紧的是，自己的肚脐眼被他的舌头进出亵玩，可下面捅在身体里的那根火热肉棍呢，他怎么就不能动一动呢？<br/>　　脑子里的最后一点理智早就被情欲蒸干，羞耻心也不知道被丢尽了哪个角落，他挺了挺腰，试图在不被程时发现的情况下自己先吞吐两下肉棒。<br/>　　谁料程时敏感地察觉到了他的意图，他把滚烫的阴茎往外抽出了一点，随后直起腰，居高临下地看着床上难耐的小人儿，声音又糙又欲，哑得像一张砂纸，“难受了，嗯？”<br/>　　沈一庭把一根手指咬在嘴里，艰难地点点头，尽管只抽出了一小截，可身体里的空虚却像被生生带出了一个大口子，搔得他下面痒，心里更痒。<br/>　　“庭庭想不想要，说出来，想要什么？”程时恶劣地就是不填满他，还就着这个深度轻轻地小幅度地挺胯抽插，不但不止痒反而加重了身下人想要被干穿的欲念。<br/>　　他就像一个拿着诱人糖果诱骗小孩子的邪恶怪兽，引导着他遵从自己心底的欲望，完全打开自己。<br/>　　“唔……”沈一庭拼命摇头，不知道什么时候蓄积的泪水也顺着流下来，英俊的眉眼因为情欲染上了艳丽的红色，让人又爱又怜，就像一个得不到满足的可怜娃娃。<br/>　　“啧……真不老实”，程时像一个高高在上的上位者，掌控着身下人全部的感觉，“刚刚前面小鸡巴爽到喷精的时候，那些骚话是怎么说得出口的？”<br/>　　他舔了舔唇，加大了胯下的力度去顶沈一庭，却也只是浅浅戳弄，慢慢插穴，“庭庭不乖，是没有奖励的哦。”<br/>　　沈一庭心里最后一丝防线被他这种温吞水一样的干法硬生生磨断，他满脸泪痕地抽噎着，“我、我想要老公的大鸡巴插进来，好不好……”<br/>　　程时乌浓浓的眸子里逬出一丝奇异的亮光，低下头温柔地和他接了一个深吻，然后松开快要喘不过气的人，狠狠挺腰塞满了整条湿热的甬道。<br/>　　“啊……”沈一庭叫着揪紧了床单，挺起胯骨，又夹着屁股无声催促他快一点。<br/>　　程时压着他的屁股疯狂捣弄，后穴被大力挞伐过，也从浅色变成了熟透的水红色，像一朵含苞待放的娇花儿，一边承受着激烈的性爱，一边还往外吐着清液。<br/>　　清液再被阴茎狠狠干进去搅弄，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音，再流出来时，就变成了乳白的颜色，黏糊糊地糊满两人的交合处。<br/>　　“宝贝得小屁眼被老公操熟了。”程时低头扫一眼，嘶哑地在他耳边说着荤话，“下次说不定可以捅进两根棍子了，我们再捅一根假鸡巴进去做好不好？”<br/>　　“不、不要……求求你……”沈一庭承受着他猛烈的攻势，颤着声吐字，一边拒绝一边拼命摇头，“会坏的，呃。”<br/>　　程时轻哼哼的笑，本就是为了情趣在床上逗他的话，边抓着两条腿往他屁股上撞边说，“不会坏的，宝贝的穴软，最耐操了。”<br/>　　“啊啊，太猛了，停下！”沈一庭感觉自己快被干穿了，连完整的句子都被撞碎，喉咙里涌上一股窒息感，叫着喊停。<br/>　　可程时根本不停，他一把把躺着的人拉起来，抱在怀里移到床边，然后坐在旁边的沙发椅上，让沈一庭坐在自己腿上。<br/>　　位置变了，粗大的几把先是就着动作在沈一庭的穴眼里深深浅浅的磨，然后直挺挺的顺着他的坐势干到最深，只剩两个阴囊堵在穴口，随着动作把臀肉拍得啪啪作响。<br/>　　程时操起人来，也不管什么姿势方法，只管死死扣着他的腰，狠命往下压，干错利落的一下一下每次都让他坐到最底端。<br/>　　这还不够，他还掰过沈一庭的下巴，找到他的唇舌，拼命搅进去，让他牙关都合不上，口水顺着唇边溢出来。<br/>　　“呃啊，不行了，程时你太大了，我不要了，呜呜。”沈一庭猛地推开他，一边叫着一边在他怀里扭腰，他的屁眼早就被一下一下既深且重的狠操干得滋滋流水，甬道里的前列腺也被撞得几乎麻木，前面无人抚慰的阴茎不知道什么时候又挺起来，小口小口地吐着口水。<br/>　　太舒服了，他也不知道是想射精还是后面想喷水，只能死死夹紧小屁眼，臀瓣都打着颤凹进去一块。<br/>　　程时的鸡巴被他毫无意识地绞得死紧，他双目怒红，掰开臀缝拼命往里挤，“鸡巴被你夹断了，骚货。”<br/>　　“进不去、进不去了！”沈一庭哭着摇头，他感觉程时的鸡巴已经顶到了一个不可思议的深度，再往里一点，自己的肚皮怕是要被捅穿了。<br/>　　程时如狼般盯着他沉沦的表情，舔了舔唇，毫不魇足，腰上的每块肌肉都在发力把鸡巴压进去。<br/>　　沈一庭睁大了眼睛发颤，被颠得摇摇晃晃，软成一滩水伏在了他胸膛上。<br/>　　最后前面的小鸡巴终于受不住，射了出来，他抽搐着，后穴甬道也跟着律动，程时看他射了，一个挺身把鸡巴干进最深处塞了满穴，然后咬着牙射满他整整一个肠道，颤抖着延长他崩溃的快感。<br/>　　沈一庭哭喊着咬程时的肩膀，浑身都得和筛糠一般，再没有一丝力气。<br/>　　……<br/>　　高潮的余韵还未过去，程时拥着怀里的人，起身往外走。<br/>　　沈一庭脑子昏昏沉沉的，还以为他要带自己去清理，没想到闭着眼听到了房门开合的声音，再睁开眼才发现，程时把他抱进了自己的房间。<br/>　　他喘着气开口问，“怎么了，你今晚想和我睡一起吗？”<br/>　　程时没应，把他放在了床上，自己则转身去衣柜里翻找着什么。<br/>　　过了一会儿，他拎着一套沈一庭还在上高中时穿的春秋季校服，走过来，眼神里有超乎寻常的热切，单膝跪在他面前对他说，“宝宝，穿这个再让我操一次好不好？”<br/>　　“……？”沈一庭皱着眉看他，却也想不出什么拒绝的理由。<br/>　　……<br/>　　“啊啊啊……”沈一庭的白衬衫被扯得大开，一边挂在了肩膀上，露出白皙娇嫩的胸脯，宽松的深色长裤也被褪到了膝盖处，遮住白色的纯棉长袜。<br/>　　身后的男人还是一套整齐的西装背心和西裤，一手揉着他前面水淋淋的鸡巴，另一只手狠狠箍着他的腰，把他按在衣柜镜前面狠操。<br/>　　“小小年纪不学好，出来卖屁眼，嗯？”程时在他耳边吐着淫词浪语。<br/>　　“我、我没有……”沈一庭拼命摇头，出口却句不成句，被撞碎成一口呻吟。<br/>　　“没有？那你穿着校服就来爬我的床？”程时嘴边挑出一个邪笑，“屁股这么嫩，想被我玩死？”<br/>　　他边说边在身下人的臀肉上留下一个鲜红的指印，“鸡巴给老子夹紧了！不要松！”<br/>　　沈一庭的屁股被他抽得晃出一阵白腻的波浪，他咿咿呀呀叫起来。<br/>　　程时看得眼睛发热，鸡巴也暴涨了一圈，“荡货，挨打还能出水，你说你是不是活该生下来就被男人操？”<br/>　　“呜……我不是。”沈一庭的呜咽梗在喉咙里，他不明白此刻的程时为什么和平时不一样了，操得他更凶，骂他也更狠。<br/>　　“还摇头？”程时喘着粗气就把鸡巴往他的身体里大力抽送，“你说，我是你的第几个恩客了？”<br/>　　“……”沈一庭开始听不懂他的话了。<br/>　　“快说，不说插烂你的穴，看你以后还怎么涎着脸翘着屁股勾引别人。”<br/>　　“啊，啊我说，我说。”沈一庭被撞得头脑发昏，“你是第一个……”<br/>　　“这么纯？怪不得骚穴夹得我舒服死了……”程时发了狠，继续往里捣，“骗我，你这个年纪，就没在学校里交什么男朋友？”<br/>　　“我、我有老公了。”沈一庭前言不搭后语，举起手上的戒指给他看，“你饶了我吧……”<br/>　　“果然，小骚货，小小年纪就跟别的野男人勾搭在一起了？”<br/>　　“我没有……”<br/>　　“你没有？你老公知道你出来给人操吗？”<br/>　　“……”身下的人又不说话了。<br/>　　“不止你有老公，我家里也有一个娇滴滴的老婆在家”程时舔了舔他的耳朵，“又纯又软，一插就喷水，床单都能给他喷湿了……”<br/>　　“可现在，我迷上了你的骚屁眼，怎么办呢，今晚回家不能操他了。”<br/>　　“哦哦——”沈一庭的肠道被他磨得滚烫，拧着眉轻喘。<br/>　　“要不以后咱俩在一起吧，白天你上学我工作，晚上回家你张开腿我帮你治治骚病好不好？”程时的嘴里不干不净。<br/>　　“程、程时，别说了……”沈一庭仰起头，身体开始猛烈抽搐起来，这一次的高潮来得比哪一次都激烈，他全身泛出诱人的潮红，前面和后面一起喷出大股大股的精水。<br/>　　程时被他烫得也舒爽到了极致，拔出来射到了他打着颤的臀尖上。<br/>　　可是射完之后，程时却傻眼了，沈一庭不仅拒绝让他帮自己清理身体，还捂着脸呜呜哭起来。<br/>　　他慌了神，又抱又哄，还拿温软的舌尖勾去咸湿的眼泪，“怎么了宝宝，弄疼你了？”<br/>　　“你混蛋！”沈一庭推开他的怀抱，抽抽搭搭地控诉，“你刚刚……说得都是什么浑话？”<br/>　　程时愣了半晌才突然反应过来，他心疼不已又觉得愧疚，追过去解释，“是我错了，别放在心上好不好，都是床上调情时候说得昏话，不能作数的。”<br/>　　沈一庭抬起头看他，“真的？我以为你不要我了……”<br/>　　“我要！我都要！”程时恨不得自己扇自己两巴掌，拿唇去蹭他的脸，“不管是爬床的骚学生还是家里一插就喷水的娇老婆，我都要的。”<br/>　　沈一庭嗔怒着瞪了他一眼。<br/>　　没想到就是害羞带怒的一眼，让程时半软的阴茎又巍巍抬了头。<br/>　　……<br/>　　最后，沈一庭果真像他一开始说的，被程时按着不知道操了多久。<br/>　　直到前后都再也喷不出东西来，程时才作罢，把人抱去浴室里清理干净。<br/>　　零点的时候，窗外噼里啪啦一阵响。<br/>　　程时抱着他到落地窗边。<br/>　　远处的夜空里，一朵朵五光十色的烟花绽放开来。<br/>　　沈一庭侧着头靠在他的胸膛里，喃喃道，“今天果然有烟火……又是新的一年了呢。”<br/>　　程时把他的右手拉到怀里，一根根顶开扣住，两个人十指相扣拥在一起。<br/>　　“以后还有很多个新年，我都会一直在你身边。”<br/>　　……　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第28章 粘腻。（以下为被和谐内容）</p><p>　　如果说爱意能教人软化全身的坚硬铠甲，那么程时无疑就是最好的例子。<br/>
　　沈一庭在那里看着他，那一刻突然明白了，为什么这世界上总会有人甘愿在爱人的眼神里溺毙。<br/>
　　“回来了？”程时大步迈向他，唇畔始终擒着一丝笑意，更衬得他乌浓浓的双眼勾人心魄。<br/>
　　周围还是人来人往，可他却好似根本看不到其他人一般，伸手接过沈一庭的包，再揽上他的腰，一切都是最自然无比的动作。<br/>
　　两个人并肩往楼道里走去。<br/>
　　老旧的居民楼楼梯又窄又小，根本容不下两个成年男人并排上楼，于是沈一庭自然地放慢了脚步，落后半步，跟在程时的后面往上走。<br/>
　　程时双手背在身后，提着他的包，另一只空着的手微微曲着，掌心朝上，随着上台阶的频率规律摇晃着。<br/>
　　沈一庭目光落在他那只粗糙的手掌上，上面还浅浅地斜着一条伤疤，粉色的新肉覆在了吓人的伤疤上，搭配出一种奇异的美感。<br/>
　　沈一庭的喉结不自觉地微微动了动，在他自己还没意识到的时候，自己的早就勾着指尖蹭上了那条伤痕。<br/>
　　他本想碰一碰就收回来，可没想到程时的反应迅捷如闪电，湿热的大掌一下裹住了他的手。<br/>
　　紧紧的，不给他留任何反悔的机会。<br/>
　　“嘶……”他听见前面的程时吸了口气，哑着嗓子说，“就知道撩拨我，上个楼都不老实。”<br/>
　　“我没有。”沈一庭原本没这些旖旎心思，被他这么一说也臊得脸红。<br/>
　　他的声线本就轻，眼下这毫无抵抗力弱弱的一句辩驳更像一把羽毛掸子，若有似无在程时心尖儿上扫过，抚得他舒服又躁动。<br/>
　　“勾人的妖精。”他低骂一句，继续往上走，手指却不停的揉捏着沈一庭的指尖。<br/>
　　天色渐暗，窄仄的楼道里更是昏暗不清，加上楼里大半的声控灯早就坏了，于是两人走得很慢，几乎快挨在一起，一层一层往上走。<br/>
　　“咚咚咚——”突然有人踏着脚步下楼。<br/>
　　沈一庭连忙想故意拉开几步的距离，没想到前面的程时就是不肯松开他，偏要拖着他的手不让人走远。<br/>
　　“有人下来了！”沈一庭一着急，语调就跟着不自觉地上扬，又轻又快，仔细一听还能捕捉到几分意味不明的娇气。<br/>
　　程时无声地勾起一个笑，语气依旧正经得不行，“来呗，地方这么宽敞，还得让我给他让道儿不成？”<br/>
　　沈一庭知道他故意假装听不懂自己的意思，声音愈发小了，几乎凑到前面人的耳边，“快放开我……”<br/>
　　程时恍若未闻，手上的力道更重了，摩挲着他细长的手指，贴上来勾在一起。<br/>
　　脚步声越来越近。<br/>
　　黑暗的环境里，视觉暂时失灵，其他的感官便被无限放大。<br/>
　　右手被他抓在掌心里肆意亵玩摆弄，夏天天气热，没过多久两人手心里便都出了汗，黏糊的感觉让沈一庭心头发腻；<br/>
　　另一边，下楼的人好像已经来到了这一层，正在举着手机的手电筒往下照着路，随时可能被陌生人撞见的忐忑和害怕也让他的心脏怦怦直跳，喉头发紧。<br/>
　　就好像他和程时不止是在傍晚昏暗的楼道里牵手，而是在做什么更大胆过分的事情一样。<br/>
　　可远比起现实被人撞见的情况，心理上隐秘的快感才更刺激。<br/>
　　经过的人一定怎么也想不到，和他擦肩而过的两个男人，下面的手紧紧牵在一起。<br/>
　　看上去只是一对熟人，没想到却是比这更进一步的存在。<br/>
　　可这么昏暗的楼道里，又怎么会真的被人注意、发现。<br/>
　　两个人最后停在了程时家的铁门外。<br/>
　　沈一庭把手伸进西裤口袋里摸出钥匙，然后垂下头贴近门锁，借着几乎不存在的微弱光线，摸黑开家门。<br/>
　　也不知是这一路都习惯了黑暗，还是两个人调情到最后都有了起伏，最后谁都没有去摸亮墙壁上的那盏感应灯。<br/>
　　沈一庭能感觉得到程时此刻就站在背后注视着自己，他的呼吸起起伏伏，没有了往日里的平稳绵长，一下一下的，又粗又重，就像客厅里摆着的那台电风扇，半旧不新的，总是在转动扇叶的时候发出规律性的嗡鸣，低低的。<br/>
　　“打不开……”身后人焦灼的视线让他更加难以集中精神对准锁孔，于是小声地抱怨起来。<br/>
　　“怎么会呢”，程时终于有了理由贴近前面的人，他前跨一步，胸膛贴上了沈一庭的后背。<br/>
　　单薄的衣料根本不能阻隔男人身体里的热量和荷尔蒙源源不断地透出来，沈一庭早就恍了神了，他抬起头刚想转身，却又被程时卡着腰固定在怀里，另一只手裹住他微微发颤的右手，顺着缝隙去推钥匙孔。<br/>
　　“咔哒”一声，不过刚试了一次，钥匙就轻松卡进了锁孔，用力一拧，门开了。<br/>
　　沈一庭松了口气，刚要弯腰解鞋带，就被后面的人箍着腰轻轻推了进去。<br/>
　　踢踢踏踏是皮鞋踩在地板上的相声，沈一庭一边推程时的胳膊一边念叨着，“鞋还没脱呢，吵呀——”<br/>
　　可话还没说完，他就被人摁在了关上的大门上，堵住了嘴里的所有声音。<br/>
　　程时今晚好像爱上了在昏暗的夜色里纠缠他。<br/>
　　他俩心头都滚着一团火，热辣辣的，从刚刚上楼起就一下一下的，撩拨着彼此，温柔又炽热。<br/>
　　这个吻来得暴戾又猛烈，沈一庭被固定在门板和程时的身体之间，只能被动承受着他横扫一切的拥吻，连呼吸都被挤碎在喉咙里，发出模糊不清的低语。<br/>
　　前面的光线都被程时挡死了，一点儿都透不过来，沈一庭被亲得缺氧，眼睛半睁半合，只能看清一团黑影压着自己不停索取，再也没有其他知觉。<br/>
　　“还不承认撩我，嗯？”程时停下来，故意拿勃发的下身贴着他大腿根，咬着牙在他耳边厮磨，“你看我，一碰你就硬。”<br/>
　　“我没有……”沈一庭是决计不会轻易承认的，他得空喘了口气，才能勉强靠着门板说话，“我没有撩你……”<br/>
　　程时边笑边哧了他一声，他才不管沈一庭嘴上承不承认，反正现在人在自己手里，少废点口舌继续正事儿也是个不错的选择。<br/>
　　他又埋下头去堵那个口是心非的小嘴，直觉锐利的像头豹子，即使在黑夜里也能轻易一口叼住猎物。<br/>
　　沈一庭又陷入了他狂妄又热烈的深吻里。<br/>
　　他不知道程时为什么今晚这么容易动情，一点就燃，不管不顾地就要把他往下拉入情欲漩涡之中。<br/>
　　程时自己也说不上来，也许是在漫长的等待后，一回头就撞进沈一庭的眼睛里，发现对方也在静静地看着自己。<br/>
　　他从沈一庭的眼神里读到了对自己全然的依赖和爱意。<br/>
　　这种灵魂互通的感觉就好像沿着尾椎钻出一股酥麻的快意，一路往上深入四肢百骸，卷着温柔的狂潮簸箕全身，留下美妙的感觉。<br/>
　　被人爱着的滋味，他好像也很久都没尝过了。<br/>
　　这么想着，下腹又窜起一股火，他倾身把沈一庭完全压在门上，伸手往他的腰肢里探。<br/>
　　两个人黏黏糊糊亲作一团，汗水早就被蒸出来，于是彼此全身上下都浮了一层汗。<br/>
　　“热、热……”沈一庭被黏得受不了了，一边推他的胸膛，一边偷偷喘气。<br/>
　　“那我们去阳台”程时放开他，拉着人往阳台走，“那里凉快，继续亲……”<br/>
　　沈一庭也不知是被他气着了还是吓着了，一听后半句话，又扭扭捏捏不肯跟着走了。<br/>
　　好在程时是个说一不二的行动派，双臂一架一托，就不费力地把人抱起来继续往前走。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　夏夜的风少了丝白日里的热度，透过纱窗送进来。<br/>
　　沈一庭的头靠在拉到一半的玻璃窗上，身体微微往前顶，疲软无力地承受着程时在他颈子上印下的吻。<br/>
　　他的心头跳动着不安，更往里深究了却又能找到一丝期待，他总觉得说不定就在今晚，两人之间的最后一丝保留也就被褪去，坦诚面对彼此。<br/>
　　准备好了吗？他不知道。<br/>
　　夏夜寂静，却也许是周末的原因，此时却又交叠着各种各样的日常声音，夏夜开着窗，老楼之间隔音不好人又多，才会清清楚楚飘进来。<br/>
　　其他的倒还不新鲜，也就是琐碎的家长里短，可渐渐的，一阵接一阵怪异的声音愈发清楚的飘进了沈一庭的耳朵。<br/>
　　先是压抑住的低声呻吟，断断续续的，而后越来越响，越来越大，像是承受不住的激烈，年轻女人的叫喊愈发不愿遮掩。<br/>
　　“啊……太深了……好酸，我不行了，快给我，嗯……”<br/>
　　饶是沈一庭心思再纯，也知道楼上现在是个什么局面。<br/>
　　——在做与他们一样的事。<br/>
　　怎么说呢，这种事情却实每个人的喜好都不一样，有些人喜欢刺激背德的感觉，甚至还主动寻求这样的机会，享受着陌生人听到这些声音的情况来满足自己的需求。<br/>
　　但沈一庭显然不属于这种人。<br/>
　　本质的内在保守还是让他无法做到在这种情况下还能镇定自若地放任自己沉湎情欲漩涡。<br/>
　　他的身体僵了不少，眉间眼角的那点艳红褪得干干净净。<br/>
　　程时当然也敏感地察觉到了他的反应，况且，他也不是没听见夜色里那愈发娇媚的香艳语句。<br/>
　　他从沈一庭身上直起腰来，帮他拉好了揪扯间大开的衬衫领口，然后把人箍进怀里，微微平复自己的心跳。<br/>
　　“咕——”骤然安静间，怀里人的肚子发出了不满的抗议声。<br/>
　　这下是什么绮念都散得干干净净了。<br/>
　　程时哑然失笑，他的胸腔贴着沈一庭的震动起来，“我不好，忘了你还没吃饭……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第38章 烈火。（以下为被和谐内容）</p><p>　　沈一庭的身体蓦地一震。<br/>
　　他的眼角染上了艳丽的颜色，沾了水珠的眼睫抖得像一只雨蝶的翅膀，既美丽又凄切。<br/>
　　漂亮的眼睛失去了焦点，仿佛并不明白他的意思。<br/>
　　于是程时看着他迷蒙的目光，粗嘎的声音又响起来。<br/>
　　“我、要、干、你——”他一字一句。<br/>
　　“我要插进你的身体里……你只属于我。”<br/>
　　沈一庭这才听清。<br/>
　　他开始摇头，“不行，我感冒了——”<br/>
　　程时又贴近一步，这下两人的身躯几乎严丝合缝地粘在了一起。<br/>
　　“除了这个呢？”他垂下头咬住沈一庭的耳垂，重重地舔了一口，声音又浓又沉，散发着灼热的情欲气息。<br/>
　　“再给我个理由……”他边说，便用自己的一条长腿插进沈一庭的双腿间，故意让他合不拢、并不上。<br/>
　　“只要你说一句不爱我、不愿意，我就走。”<br/>
　　沈一庭的头摇得更厉害了，他用手捂住自己的嘴巴，背后贴在瓷砖墙上，眼角的颜色愈发鲜艳。<br/>
　　他什么话都说不出口。<br/>
　　程时一根根掰开他的手指，看见他被揉得同样红得娇艳的唇瓣。<br/>
　　他勾起沈一庭的下巴，眼神暗得像一头吃人的野兽。<br/>
　　“我也爱你，爱得要死——”<br/>
　　剩下的一切声音，瞬间消失殆尽。<br/>
　　面前的男人头一垂，压上他的唇。<br/>
　　沈一庭想挣扎，却被他紧紧按在墙上接吻。<br/>
　　他的眼睛是闭着的，呼吸间全是程时身上的荷尔蒙味道。<br/>
　　程时轻轻松松撬开他的唇，不给他任何拒绝的机会，舌头灵活得把他嘴里的那条卷出来，轻轻地勾、重重地舔。<br/>
　　比起刚刚那个温柔到极致的吻，眼下这个吻里，程时的暴戾、急迫、渴求全都暴露无遗。<br/>
　　他还嫌不够，甚至把沈一庭扯到莲蓬头底下，撞开淋浴开关，温热的水一下喷洒下来。<br/>
　　水流从头顶流下来，瞬间打湿了他的头发衣裤，周围的一切都黏湿在他身上。<br/>
　　沈一庭被激得一下子睁开了眼。<br/>
　　程时也站在水流下，闭着眼狠狠地吻他。<br/>
　　无数小股水流顺着他宽阔的肩胛，淌过蜜色的胸膛，微微起伏的腹肌，深色浅圆的肚脐，最终汇集成一股，流入被黑色皮带紧紧束住的窄腰。<br/>
　　这是他爱的男人，也是他活在人世间注定要寻找的另一半。<br/>
　　——有了他，自己的灵魂才终将完整。<br/>
　　脑海里突然划过这个念头，沈一庭身体里埋下的那颗情欲之种瞬间便被点燃。<br/>
　　一丝电流从脊柱窜起，流入两腿间的隐秘。<br/>
　　感觉到自己的下身有了反应，沈一庭脑海里突然电光一闪，空白了几秒，接着仓皇地把程时推开来。<br/>
　　两人的唇猝不及防分开来，嘴角黏着的一条银丝也急速下坠，最终被拉断。<br/>
　　程时睁开眼，松开他。<br/>
　　他盯着沈一庭，密闭的空间里，热水迅速蒸腾起了一层白雾，衬得沈一庭殷红的双颊和唇色更加娇艳。<br/>
　　“不舒服？”他以为发着烧的沈一庭被自己吻得喘不过气，于是退后一步。<br/>
　　原本插在腿间的那条毫无预兆地被抽离，自己被包裹在西库里已经抬头的东西蓦然没了热度和刺激，沈一庭难以自抑地发出了一声嘤咛。<br/>
　　——是连他自己都没意识到的失落和渴望。<br/>
　　“不做了，我们好好洗澡睡觉。”程时最终还是怕自己又吓到他，眼里浓稠的情欲瞬间褪了一半，关上莲蓬头，水声瞬间戛然而止。<br/>
　　他边说边转过身，去寻自己扔在门口衣架上的上衣，匆匆往外走。<br/>
　　满室暧昧淫靡的春光也被迅速斩断。<br/>
　　沈一庭透过一片蒙蒙白雾，水透了的眼角泛出高热的红，他觉得自己唯一的理智也被蒸干耗尽，只能紧紧盯着程时灯光下的一截劲瘦腰线，下身难受得几乎要炸。<br/>
　　闭了闭眼，心中有什么滚烫的东西要把自己灼出一个洞。<br/>
　　“程时——”他舔了舔唇，眼神不敢往前看，只能垂下来，绞着自己往下沁着水的衬衫衣角。<br/>
　　程时回过头来看他。<br/>
　　“你……别走。”沈一庭觉得自己的脸已经烧成了一片红，他颤抖着吐出气，胸膛剧烈起伏着。<br/>
　　程时听见了，他也逃不掉了。<br/>
　　手里的上衣囫囵团成一团，又被丢进角落里。<br/>
　　他大步把人逼进墙角，一把扯过沈一庭的手腕，勒着他的腰把人压在墙上。<br/>
　　——“你没机会反悔了。”<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　解了一大半的衬衫挂在沈一庭的手臂上，露出他线条优美的肩膀和手臂。<br/>
　　刘海全汗湿了，一绺绺贴在额头上，莹白的小脸上泛出情欲的红，眼睫止不住颤抖。<br/>
　　两条眉毛拧成一团，他脸上的表情既痛苦又舒爽。<br/>
　　程时紧紧把他压在墙上，左手绕过去伸到前面，快速地前后撸动着。<br/>
　　沈一庭一边啜泣一遍颤抖，程时的虎口紧紧卡住他的苓口，掌心火热滚烫，蹭着他同样发烫的皮肉，叠加的热量仿佛要把他灼穿。<br/>
　　他细长的手指无助地在光滑的瓷砖墙上抓着，却又根本使不上力，只能无助地喊着程时的名字，一声又一声。<br/>
　　程时知道他只是下意识地喊自己，他凑近身前的人，声音擦了火，“不舒服？”<br/>
　　沈一庭抖得说不出话，两条长腿把他探下去的手又无意识夹紧了几分。<br/>
　　腿侧的那块是最细腻的地方，程时感受着他蹭着自己的软肉，额角的青筋又明显了些。<br/>
　　他低低“操”了一句，手上的力道又重了两三分，盯着沈一庭被衬衫下摆遮住了半个形状的屁股，眼里都快冒了火，喉结也跟着上下滚动。<br/>
　　沈一庭被他撸得身心都在爬坡，突然间好像意识到什么，一只手绕到身后去，摸程时裤子里那隆起的一根形状。<br/>
　　程时被他这么一探，心里头的火苗一下滚落到胯间。<br/>
　　他另一只手连忙捉住那只作乱却不得的手，嗓子眼里压了狠，“别乱碰！”<br/>
　　沈一庭放佛没听见他说得一般，又攀上去摸他的腰。<br/>
　　程时早和他说过这是自己的敏感地带，碰不得，此刻更是一下紧绷了身体，“沈一庭——”<br/>
　　怀里的人听到了，身体一抖，不知满脸是汗是水的脸转回来。<br/>
　　程时松开他的手，去捏他的下巴。<br/>
　　“别摸。”他的眼睛盯进去着一双眼，“不然我怕我收不住。”<br/>
　　沈一庭似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，完全被欲望包裹的理智只能遵循本能引导，“可我……想让你也舒服。”<br/>
　　他这话刚一说完，程时的最后一点理智也跟着灰飞烟灭。<br/>
　　偏偏沈一庭还完全不知道自己现在染了情欲的神色有多致命。<br/>
　　他舔了舔嘴角，粉色的舌尖若隐若现，然后又昂起脸来，与程时四目相对，目光坦然又透彻。<br/>
　　程时低头，只觉得喉咙里哑得发不出声音来。<br/>
　　他看着自己手里裹着的那一根鲜红透亮的阴茎，突然笑了。<br/>
　　——明明是自己说要干他，怎么从头到尾都是这个小妖精在勾引自己？<br/>
　　他一边想一边加快了手上的速度，沈一庭被他这不回话只顾咬着牙帮自己撸的反应刺激得弓下了腰，一个字都再也说不出了。<br/>
　　最终射出来的那一刻，他意识不清地听到程时压着自己说——<br/>
　　“庭庭多射点出来，我才能舒服。”<br/>
　　……滚烫的精液被程时仔细抹在沈一庭的后穴上。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　被扩张的时候，沈一庭全身的衣服都被剥得干干净净。<br/>
　　——除了那件白衬衫。<br/>
　　程时先是扒下来，把他的身上都吻遍了，然后又仔仔细细帮他套上，扯到肩膀处，将将罩住下半身。<br/>
　　他想问，可是全身早就被抽干了力气，压在墙上动弹不得。<br/>
　　身后紧贴的是程时火热的胸膛，后穴的体内，还夹着他勉强塞进来的三根手指。　<br/>
　　不用回头，他就能瞄见程时还是整整齐齐穿好的衣服，不像自己，除了一件上衣勉强遮住胸膛，腿根处淅淅沥沥低落的，全是乳白的精液和水色的肠液。<br/>
　　他的脸把冰凉的瓷砖都烫出热度。<br/>
　　程时见扩张的差不多了，把自己的手指一下抽出来，柔软的肠肉纷纷舍不得放走他，发出轻轻的“啵”地一声响。<br/>
　　沈一庭的喉咙里难以自抑地发出一声低吟。<br/>
　　他听到了，下意识地拧过头，羞耻地把自己的脸藏进墙角。<br/>
　　可程时也听见了，他的笑声低沉有力，一下一下贯穿沈一庭的心脏。<br/>
　　“庭庭好骚，叫得老公硬得疼。”<br/>
　　沈一庭发出模糊地一声呜咽，他听见程时在自己背后拉开拉链的声音。<br/>
　　程时的目光仔仔细细扫过沈一庭背对着自己打开的身体，闭了闭眼，心头狠狠颤了一下。<br/>
　　“今晚是我们俩的第一次……”他扶着自己的阴茎对着那个水亮的小口，浅浅戳开一点，又退出去，放佛小心试探一般。<br/>
　　“我要你记住——”<br/>
　　话音刚落，沈一庭被整个贯穿。<br/>
　　毫无预兆，既痛又满足。<br/>
　　程时的眼微微赤红，他停在沈一庭体内，然后伸出一只手去摸他的穴口。<br/>
　　原本堆叠着的褶皱，这一下尽数被抹平撑开。<br/>
　　原本浅色的小穴，皮肉也被撑得微微发白。<br/>
　　哪怕还没开始抽动，两人都一齐满足地发出叹息。<br/>
　　等沈一庭勉强适应后，程时才开始架着腰，控制好力度，小幅度抽插起来。<br/>
　　哪怕只是这一点的动作，也瞬间让沈一庭整个人紧绷起来。<br/>
　　程时埋在他身体里的那根粗长火热的阴茎，一点一点地搅动着他，仿佛也要把他的五脏六腑也一起搅进去，粉碎成末。<br/>
　　过于清晰的不适感传来，他的脸色逐渐变白，下面也无法自主地绞紧了程时。<br/>
　　他疼，程时更疼，他的额头上大颗大颗的汗珠滚落。<br/>
　　“宝贝，放松点。”他咬着牙去吻沈一庭打着颤的下巴和冰凉的嘴唇，“下面出点水，才能把老公吃得更深。”<br/>
　　沈一庭吐了一口气，却立马被他压住唇，两条水淋淋的舌头交缠在一起。<br/>
　　程时一边小幅挺着腰，一遍去摸他方才泄过如今软着的阴茎。<br/>
　　没过多久，沈一庭背上的冷汗褪去，两人周身的火与热又回来了。<br/>
　　他一边摇头一边小声啜泣，不知道是被程时抽插得越来越深的幅度撞得难受还是吃不住他越来越涨大的尺寸，含含糊糊地哭，“我不要，我不要了……”<br/>
　　程时被他红艳艳的眼角和滑落的滚烫泪珠勾得呼吸越来越粗，几乎控制不住自己。<br/>
　　“不要了？嗯？不要了还绞得我这么深？”他咬着牙，紧紧箍住沈一庭的腰。<br/>
　　“我不做了，程时……”沈一庭转过脸，神志已经完全被卷进这场性爱里，他只能模糊叫着程时的名字，一边喊一边躲着他大力的抽插。<br/>
　　殊不知这样做只能刺激得程时越发失去控制。<br/>
　　他一只大掌按住了沈一庭的屁股，“你躲不掉的，沈一庭。”<br/>
　　“从我第一次见到你，我就知道，总有这么一天，你会被我压在这里，狠狠插进去……”<br/>
　　他边说，边大力挺腰，把人贯了个满穿。<br/>
　　“只被我一个人……”<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　激烈的性爱持续了不知多久，沈一庭已经哭到抽噎。<br/>
　　最后程时把精液全部灌进了他的肠道里，那时候的沈一庭，已经脱力到只能勉强打几个颤了。<br/>
　　程时把人抱进怀里，一下一下吻着他的额头，就像又回到最初那一串轻柔的吻上。<br/>
　　管他明天怎样，至少此刻人在怀里。<br/>
　　他望着两人泥泞不堪的交合处，笑容疲惫却餍足，最终还是缓缓闭上了眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第40章 哪里疼。（被和谐的莫名其妙）<br/>
　　<br/>
</p>
<p>　　好在沈一庭的感冒并没有料想得那么严重，医生询问了一下过敏史，开了几天的吊水药剂，把单子一扬，开口说，“去一楼窗口交个费，再去隔壁取药。”<br/>
　　沈一庭重新把口罩附在脸上，站起身来去接。<br/>
　　医生是个上了年纪的老阿姨，瞥了他一眼，干脆直接朝门口站着的程时喊了一句，“家属呢？”<br/>
　　程时大步跨进来。<br/>
　　她又重复了一遍，把医保卡往病历本里一夹，一道递过去，然后抬头对着沈一庭说，“你等会，我还有几句话叮嘱你一下啊。”<br/>
　　程时朝他递了个眼神。<br/>
　　沈一庭安抚性地朝他点了点头，等他转身走了，才重新坐回板凳上。<br/>
　　“年轻人，火气大是正常的——”面前的医生摘下口罩，拿过桌上的保温杯拧开来，边吹上面的浮沫边对他说，“可既然感冒了就多注意点，本来没什么大事儿，折腾来折腾去身体底子再好也受不住……”<br/>
　　沈一庭听得云里雾里。<br/>
　　医生看他一副迷迷瞪瞪的样子，干脆不再多说，叹了口气，转而重新拧开笔帽，从笔记本上撕下一张纸，唰唰写了一行字。<br/>
　　“去外面的药店里照着这个名字买一支。”她伸手递过了。<br/>
　　沈一庭接下了，拿到眼前一看，更不明白了。<br/>
　　“你炎症也有一点的，下次么注意点，跟你那个小朋友说一声，不要搞伤了哇……”<br/>
　　沈一庭嘴唇动了动，本来已经到了嘴边的话愣是没问出口。<br/>
　　他抬头看了一眼面前的医生，视线复又落回到指尖捏着的这张薄薄的纸片上。<br/>
　　最后他红着一张脸，一边说着“谢谢医生”，一遍大步离开了房间。<br/>
　　沈一庭快步走到了电梯旁才小口喘着气停下来。<br/>
　　没多久，上行的电梯“叮——”地一声停在五层，电梯门缓缓打开。<br/>
　　沈一庭一边捏着那张纸看，一边心不在焉地抬脚往里走。<br/>
　　先是出电梯的人流一齐往外涌，沈一庭被挤到了一边，肩膀撞到了，疼得他下意识一缩。<br/>
　　自打电梯门打开，程时就一眼看见了他，他眉头隆得老高，仗着身高手长，长臂一展，就越过人群把人捞进怀里。<br/>
　　沈一庭还拧着眉头看手里那张纸片。<br/>
　　程时气不打一出来，“走路看脚下！”听见沈一庭心不在焉地敷衍了一声，他的注意力全被抓过去，一把夺过那张纸，嘴里念叨着，“看什么这么认真？”<br/>
　　沈一庭这才意识到手里的纸被程时拿过去看了。<br/>
　　他掩在一次性口罩下的脸皮红了一圈，作势就要伸手去够。<br/>
　　程时单手就把他圈在了怀里，看了那几个字，像是什么药的名字，却又根本摸不着头脑。<br/>
　　人流出去得差不多了，电梯门又缓缓关上，开始下行。<br/>
　　程时伸出捏着纸片的那只手，摁了个“1”，又转回身贴近了怀里的人，问，“什么东西，那么宝贝？”<br/>
　　电梯里除了他们俩就没别人了，沈一庭被他拥在怀里，手指垂在下面拽了拽他的衣摆，目光往上仰了仰，示意他回头看。<br/>
　　黑洞洞的监控探头装在角落里，整个电梯里的画面尽收它眼底。<br/>
　　“有监控。”他边说边在程时怀里暗自使劲，“好好说话。”<br/>
　　“我不……”程时的语气头一次这么孩子气，侧了头贴近他耳廓，“你告诉我刚刚那个医生又跟你说了什么。”<br/>
　　“就是……让我去药店买这个药。”沈一庭被他磨得不行。<br/>
　　程时又抬起头来，深深地看了他一眼。<br/>
　　“治感冒的？”他问。<br/>
　　沈一庭心虚，视线飘忽不定地“嗯”了一声。<br/>
　　两个人在一起也有些时日了，程时当然对他的一举一动都了如指掌，看他脸不红气不喘地骗自己，侧过头就叼住了他的珠圆玉润的耳垂，热气喷薄在沈一庭颈侧。<br/>
　　“小骗子——”他说。<br/>
　　沈一庭只觉得一股热流顺着耳朵后面的那块皮肤拼命往心里涌。<br/>
　　他一边往外推着程时坚硬的胸膛，一边盯着面前不断跳动减少的电梯数字。<br/>
　　可程时的承受能力显然比他强许多，自然很乐意跟他玩这一场心理战。<br/>
　　“用在……后面的。”直到最后数字降到了“1”，电梯门“叮”地一声弹开，沈一庭才最终败下阵来，蚊子哼地说出了口。<br/>
　　程时听清了，他挡下一愣，然后快步侧身迈出电梯，两三步就追上了走在前面的沈一庭，攥住他的手腕。<br/>
　　沈一庭被他拖着停下了脚步，一回头就看见程时的脸色沉了不少，没有刚才逗他时那般揶揄。<br/>
　　“后面裂口了？”程时神情严肃，让他面对自己。<br/>
　　沈一庭点点头，又摇摇头，声音闷在了口罩后面，“就是有点……炎症。”<br/>
　　程时听了，恨不得立马把人拖着去厕所里好好检查一番，掐着他手腕的长指也不自觉收紧。<br/>
　　“……疼么？”他的喉结上下滑动，半晌才从嗓子眼里挤出这么一句。<br/>
　　他闭了闭眼，眼前浮现的全是那天晚上自己的肉刃捅进去时沈一庭那被撑得发白的穴口。<br/>
　　沈一庭抬起头来看他，程时的目光滚烫又浓稠，揉了化不开的温柔，把他的两道目光全都包裹进去。<br/>
　　“不疼。”沈一庭冲他摇了摇头，程时那晚抱着他清理得很干净，本就是外边有点肿，自己才没当回事。<br/>
　　他今天身上穿着的是一件棉质的居家短袖，刘海没有像往日上班一样全都用发胶背上去，而是清爽地搭在额头上，脸上架着一只浅度数的窄框眼镜，看上去又干净又乖巧，像个不谙世事的大学生。<br/>
　　看见他朝自己摇头，程时的一颗心被这幅乖顺的样子熨贴得滚烫舒服，恨不得马上把人压进怀里仔仔细细吻一遍。<br/>
　　他伸出一只手，五指张开插进沈一庭蓬松的额发里，触碰到他略微发烫的额头。<br/>
　　细碎的发丝细细地刮蹭着手心。<br/>
　　程时望着他，目光很快暗了下来，过了一小会，才勉强克制住想要进一步触碰的欲望。<br/>
　　他闭了闭眼，眼皮再掀起时，里面的暗涌已经尽数消散。<br/>
　　可声音还是哑的，“乖，我先陪你去吊水，然后就回家。”<br/>
　　沈一庭还没说话，自己的手已经被程时自然地纳入掌中。<br/>
　　他跟在高大的男人身后，嘴角淡淡地扬了个笑。<br/>
　　 *<br/>
　　可打吊瓶的过程远没有料想中那么顺利。<br/>
　　沈一庭坐在医院输液大厅的椅子上，目光从自己已经被深深浅浅扎了两个洞的手背上，扫到了正垂着头哆嗦着手帮自己拍打血管的实习小护士身上。<br/>
　　最后才落到了站在一边抱着手脸色不虞盯着自己的程时身上。<br/>
　　沈一庭知道他不高兴，于是故意讨好般拉下口罩，灵动的大眼朝他眨了眨，羽扇样的睫毛上下翻飞。<br/>
　　程时当然知道他在看自己，眼风跟着扫过来，带着凌厉的味道，却在触及到程时那个软糯的笑的时候，晃了两下。<br/>
　　于是只能跟着叹了口气，凑上去，“好了没——”<br/>
　　他已经尽力压制住自己的气势了，可年轻的小姑娘刚刚被他揣着一副没收住的霸气瞪了两三眼，怕他得不行，本就吊着一颗心，觉得如芒在背，冷不丁被他开口一吓，短促地喘了一口气，手跟着一抖，一次性的针头滚落到地上。<br/>
　　程时的目光落在地上那根孤零零躺着的针头上，浑身的怒气更是收不住了。<br/>
　　沈一庭连忙在他说话前开口，安抚着眼前快哭了的护士，“没事儿，你别紧张，我不怕疼的。”<br/>
　　他边说边笑，柔和的神色看上去好像真的没什么一般。<br/>
　　小护士又惊又羞，抬眼看他，面前的人笑得像一个温柔的兄长，包容她的过错，耐心鼓励着他。<br/>
　　可身后的程时脸沉得能拧出水来，嘴角噙着一丝若有若无的笑。<br/>
　　他心想，不怕？<br/>
　　真正的沈一庭又娇又怕疼，在床上的时候，自己稍微抵着里面动一动就被他哭着拿指甲挠得满后背开花。<br/>
　　可没人知道他现在脑子里的想法，面前两个人抵着脑袋又说了两句什么，小护士才最终放弃，跑回去叫护士长。<br/>
　　程时走过来，轻轻抓起他的手腕，目光在那几个泛青的针眼上扫了又扫。<br/>
　　周围还有其他输液的人，沈一庭不好意思被他拉着手看太久，使了点进劲往回抽。<br/>
　　可他这点力气在程时这里就是挠痒痒，两个人的体格差距就能说明一切。<br/>
　　沈一庭扯了半天还不见程时松手，于是嘴一撇，长且上扬的眼尾抬起来扫他，声音娇得不行，“疼——！”<br/>
　　程时根本没意识到，听他这么一喊，连忙松手。<br/>
　　还凑上去问坐在凳子上的沈一庭，“哪里疼？”<br/>
　　沈一庭盯着他因为紧张拧在一起的两道眉，不知怎么地小脸一红，又转过头去不说话了。<br/>
　　程时以为他疼得说不出话，干脆蹲下来，双手扳着他的肩膀，又问了一遍，“是不是喉咙又疼了？”<br/>
　　没人看到沈一庭的脖子根后面，一片红潮缓缓蔓延到耳后。<br/>
　　他往程时身边挪了挪，凑近了才拉下口罩，一边说一边把自己全是针眼的那只手递过去。<br/>
　　“你帮我吹吹——吹吹……就不疼了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第42章 上药。（以下为被和谐内容）</p><p>　　程时在隔间门外等了好一会儿不见里面任何动静。<br/>
　　他犹豫片刻，伸手在门上敲了敲，“要我进来吗？”<br/>
　　突如其来的敲门声震得沈一庭心头一慌，他急急忙忙伸手去拿挂钩上的吊瓶，谁知脚底一滑，右腿膝盖重重磕在了马桶边缘，不高不低地“啊”了一声。<br/>
　　程时听见了，大掌一推，本就没挂锁的门轻而易举被顶开一条缝。<br/>
　　“我、我没事，你别进来……”沈一庭听见了，后背抵着门，边侧过脸边说。<br/>
　　程时看他两道眉毛紧紧绞在一起，一张小脸疼得煞白，声音沉下来，“乖，让我进去。”<br/>
　　语气温柔，但态度确实不容置喙的强硬。<br/>
　　沈一庭没办法，只得稍稍侧了身，放他进来。<br/>
　　厕所的隔间虽说并没那么窄，但那也只是针对一个身材单薄而言。眼下又挤进一个人高马大的程时，沈一庭挺直了背脊贴在隔板上，才勉强没有让自己看上去紧紧贴在他怀里。<br/>
　　可程时显然并未察觉，他的目光扫遍沈一庭全身上下，最后落到他贴着白布条的右手上，才开口问他，“刚刚磕哪儿了？”<br/>
　　沈一庭抿着唇摇摇头，“就……扭了一下脚。”<br/>
　　程时看了他一会，伸手把马桶盖合上了，再在上面垫了几张卫生纸，才示意他把伤到的那只脚放上来，“给我看看。”<br/>
　　面前的人没办法，只得把自己撞了的膝盖抬上来给他看。<br/>
　　程时怕他举不了多久，手一伸，握住了他的脚踝，沉声道，“鞋脱了。”<br/>
　　沈一庭依言，轻轻把那只鞋甩到了地上。<br/>
　　他穿着白色棉袜的脚尖被程时放到了马桶盖上。<br/>
　　黑色的运动裤腿也被缓缓推到了膝盖上面，露出了一截紧实优美的小腿线条。<br/>
　　沈一庭的皮肤本来就白，所以小磕小碰也很容易留下痕迹。<br/>
　　程时拧着眉看他膝盖上那一片红痕，散发着热量和微微潮意的手掌覆了上去，慢慢揉捏着一层薄薄的皮肉。<br/>
　　“疼么？”他另一只手攀上沈一庭的腰，固定住身体，防止他滑下来。<br/>
　　“不疼。”沈一庭摘了口罩，两个人挤在一处狭小的空间里，热度节节攀升。<br/>
　　程时仔细盯着他的表情，见果真没有一点不适，揉了一会儿才放他下来。<br/>
　　“恐怕要青一块，回家抹点药。”他收回手说。<br/>
　　沈一庭刚想弯腰把自己推起来的裤腿放下，程时勒在他腰上的手蓦地收紧。<br/>
　　他刚要出声，整个人就被抱起来转了一圈，然后正对着马桶，再放下。<br/>
　　“程时——”他回不了头，因为程时的胸膛正紧紧贴着自己的后背，把他整个人压在怀里。<br/>
　　“别怕……”也许是察觉出了他嗓子眼里的颤抖，身后的男人偏过头，温热的呼吸喷在耳垂上，“再上个药就放你走。”<br/>
　　他边说，边拍了拍沈一庭绵软挺翘的屁股。<br/>
　　身下的人身体狠狠一抖。<br/>
　　沈一庭还没来得及问出口“什么药”，就听见程时的声音又响在耳畔。<br/>
　　“跪到上面去，屁股翘起来，对着我……”<br/>
　　又沉又哑，仿佛擦了火的干柴，一点就着。　　<br/>
　　沈一庭怔怔地站在原地，脑子里像煮了一锅开水，咕噜咕噜冒着泡，根本听不懂他的话。<br/>
　　“快点——”程时在后面不住地催他，“爬上去。”<br/>
　　可他的耐心显然已经耗尽，边说手上边使力，提着怀里人的腰，再次把他抱起来，轻轻放到了马桶盖上。<br/>
　　沈一庭双膝着力，仿佛已经预料到什么，不住地摇头，身体也不安分地扭起来，挣扎着从上面下去。<br/>
　　“程时，我不要这样……”<br/>
　　程时叹了口气，抬起他的下巴，在他唇上印下一个安抚性的吻，纵使声音还是哑的，听上去还是平稳了许多。<br/>
　　“乖，一会儿就好，相信我。”<br/>
　　沈一庭犹豫着，紧绷的腰背逐渐松弛下来。<br/>
　　身后响起窸窸窣窣的声音。<br/>
　　他扭着头回去看。<br/>
　　只见程时慢慢从包装盒里抽出一支管状软膏，然后拧开盖子，挤出一点油状的粉色药膏，抹在中指指尖。<br/>
　　感受到沈一庭的目光，他并没有继续下一步动作，反而就维持这个姿势，等他看够了为止。<br/>
　　“这是什么？”沈一庭舔了舔干燥的唇，问。<br/>
　　“乖，自己把裤子褪到大腿——”程时的声音微微一顿，然后接着说，“我就告诉你。”<br/>
　　沈一庭不说话了，打着点滴的右手继续撑着自己的身体，左手却鬼使神差地慢慢摸上自己腰间的裤腰。<br/>
　　他其实已经猜到了程时刚刚出去买了医生最后特意叮嘱自己的药，但冰凉的指尖磨蹭着光滑的裤子，就是没办法拉下来。<br/>
　　他的嗓子眼发干，声音轻得几乎听不见，“我自己回家涂不行么……”<br/>
　　程时仍旧维持那个动作杵在他背后，目光有如实质，过了好一回才回他，“乖，病就要在医院治好。”<br/>
　　沈一庭想逃，想跳起来打他骂他，可他偏偏用的是再正当不过的理由。<br/>
　　过了好一会，他的头垂下去，手上暗自一使劲，弹性良好的运动裤就被自己拽到了大腿根部。<br/>
　　身后传来了一声清亮的吞咽声。<br/>
　　沈一庭想象着程时现在正死死盯着自己臀缝的两道目光，羞得几乎直不起腰。<br/>
　　可程时并没有给他什么喘息机会。<br/>
　　他接着说，“还有里面那条，一起脱下来。”<br/>
　　沈一庭的指尖都打了颤，慢慢摸上自己的灰色内裤。<br/>
　　“我要看见你后面那个洞。”程时的声音又哑得像砂纸，又硬得像个滚烫的烙铁，给了他致命一击。<br/>
　　他把沈一庭心里最后一块隐秘的遮羞布也扯了下来。<br/>
　　*<br/>
　　沈一庭紧紧拧着眉，牙根也咬得紧紧的，不敢泄露了一丝声音。<br/>
　　他没想到这个药竟然还带了活血的效果，程时最开始只是他的肛周外侧浅浅涂了一层，自己还因为被碰到了藏在褶皱里的细小伤口而出了一头冷汗。<br/>
　　可没过十分钟，后面竟然发起热来，接着冒出几丝奇异的感觉，带着电流直顺着他的脊椎乱窜。<br/>
　　程时抹了药的指尖还在往他的穴眼里钻。<br/>
　　“程、程时……”他连忙开口叫住身后的男人，“里面就不用了。”<br/>
　　谁知程时仿佛对他的抗议十分不满，另一只手狠狠在他的臀尖上揉了一把，压着嗓子说，“别乱动，趴好。”<br/>
　　沈一庭的小腿肚子开始打颤，因为身后的穴肉正被人一寸一寸地捅开来。<br/>
　　虽然不是火热的阴茎，可是撅起屁股被他用手指插进去，还是太过于让人眼红心跳。<br/>
　　尤其是自己现在跪在医院的马桶上，被程时按着腰检查身体、上药。<br/>
　　这儿不是家里的洗手间，而是公共厕所。<br/>
　　说得直白点，随时都可能有人闯进来。<br/>
　　心里的刺激远大于身体上被侵占，沈一庭感觉到自己的小腿肚子猛地一抽，紧接着甬道深处，一股液体涌出来。<br/>
　　“啧。”程时往里挺进的中指突然停了下来，在沈一庭的深处慢慢地蹭了一圈，才褪了出来。<br/>
　　“怎么里面比我的手还湿？”他把手指送到沈一庭面前，宽大的指节上隐隐泛着亮光，水色诱人。<br/>
　　沈一庭松开牙根，才发现自己喘得厉害，他断断续续地开口，“好了……上完药了……”<br/>
　　程时低低笑了声，一边把沾满清液的手指在他胸前的衣领上擦干净，一边又挤出更多的药膏在指尖上。<br/>
　　“急什么？里面湿得厉害，好好上点药才能堵住你的水。”<br/>
　　程时一口叼住他的耳垂，慢慢地磨蹭。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　冰凉的药膏被推进火热的甬道，奇妙的感受让沈一庭下意识一颤。<br/>
　　他被程时欺负的厉害，却根本反抗不过。<br/>
　　背后的男人紧紧压着他，冒了胡茬的下巴贴在他颈后的皮肤上，跟着手指抽插的频率，或轻或重地磨他。<br/>
　　身下是爽，是麻，身后是痛，是痒。<br/>
　　再加上心理上时时刻刻记着这是在医院的厕所里，提心吊胆的紧张让他的心理防线几欲崩溃。<br/>
　　他半睁着眼，却看不清眼前的东西。<br/>
　　半张着嘴，却只敢在实在忍不住的时候才短促地吐出几个气音。<br/>
　　所有的感官都随着进进出出的那根手指而动，他被完全掌控在程时手里，根本无法逃脱。<br/>
　　药膏加上情热，让他的后穴自动分泌出了大量的液体，也使程时的抽插更加顺畅。<br/>
　　感官太过集中，沈一庭甚至都没发现自己前面的阴茎已经巍巍抬了头。<br/>
　　浑身无力的感觉太过窒息，他只好伸出手，想要徒劳地抓住些什么。<br/>
　　可程时的眼皮一折，勒着他腰的那只手伸过来，把他打了吊瓶的右手紧紧按住不让动。<br/>
　　“乖，别乱动，我让你舒服。”程时轻声诱哄着，不让他伤了自己。<br/>
　　沈一庭根本听不见他的话，却睁不开他的手，只能屈服地停下来。<br/>
　　程时见状，抵着他下巴落下一个吻算作鼓励，然后又加了一根指头，“噗嗤”一声没入沈一庭已经被插得松软的后穴，一点一点抽动起来。<br/>
　　“啊——”太过剧烈的触感让怀里的人仰起头，轻叫了一声。<br/>
　　“别叫，等会有人进来了。”程时松开他的手，向上捂住他的嘴，在他耳边说。<br/>
　　知道他紧张，不介意更添一把火，刺激他本来就敏感的身体。<br/>
　　沈一庭好容易听清最后几个字，咬着程时手指的后穴猛然锁紧。<br/>
　　程时在他耳边低低的笑，乘着这个机会，手指缓慢地在甬道里摸索着，很容易就找到了那块凸起的软肉。<br/>
　　他轻轻摁了一下。<br/>
　　只是这一下，沈一庭前面硬地绷直了的性器就突突地射出一股又一股乳白的精液。<br/>
　　他缩在程时怀里，犬齿咬着他塞进自己嘴里的一根手指，无声地尖叫高潮。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原 第43章 宝贝。（以下为被和谐内容）</p><p>　　“今天怎么这么敏感？”程时箍在他腰上的手又收紧几分，怕他脱了力滑下去。<br/>
　　沈一庭后面的小嘴还在紧紧地绞着他的手指，涌出一股股滚烫的肠液。<br/>
　　“还没吃够，嗯？”程时凝着他脸上的潮红，眸色深了几许，被体液泡得发麻的指尖又轻轻在他胀得发硬的前列腺上摁了两下。<br/>
　　“不、不要了……程时——”沈一庭身子猛地一抖，白皙的脖颈拉出一个漂亮的弧度，前面半软的苓口又淅淅沥沥喷出小股精水。<br/>
　　他从没有过这种感觉，明明前面的阴茎并未被抚慰，却被逼着攀上了顶峰。<br/>
　　一根手指就能让自己颤抖着释放，沈一庭的心里空落落的没有底。<br/>
　　好不容易大口喘着气缓过来，他就像一条被人扔上沙滩接受烈日炙烤的鱼，濒死的快感把理智也一并击溃。<br/>
　　可在程时看来，眼前的情景却让他身下发硬，恨不得就在这个狭窄的隔间里把怀里的人干到失禁。<br/>
　　沈一庭眼尾蹭着的一抹红，娇羞又多情，就像秋日里熟透了的石榴籽，散发出别样的成熟风韵，引诱着他去做更多道德所不允的坏事。<br/>
　　他把发烫的吻印在那抹颜色上。<br/>
　　午后的阳光透过旁边的窗户打进来，落在沈一庭细腻的脸上。<br/>
　　他两道眉微微簇在一起，眼睛紧闭，露出眼皮上深深的一道折痕，沾了水汽的睫毛轻轻抖动着，惹人怜爱，越过高挺的鼻梁，小巧圆润的鼻头，和眼角同样嫣红的唇瓣被一排细贝样的齿深深地碾住，似乎快要压抑不住叫出来了一般。<br/>
　　程时心里的掌控欲得到了巨大满足，他知道沈一庭脸上的这副表情都是因何而起。<br/>
　　——而他这副要哭不哭、被折磨惨了的模样也同样是因为自己。<br/>
　　这个念头开始控制不住地在他心里翻滚涌动。<br/>
　　他眼中乌浓浓的一片黑，下身也硬得发疼。<br/>
　　沈一庭水色丰润的唇还在不自觉地引诱着他，偶尔探出来一点的粉色舌尖，也不停撩拨着他快忍到极限的自制力。<br/>
　　程时把埋在他后穴里的两根手指抽了回来。<br/>
　　沈一庭心尖儿一酥，克制着自己不要发出呻吟。<br/>
　　程时看出了他说不出口的渴求，高高在上的沈老师又怎么会容许自己在情事上失了态呢？<br/>
　　可自己偏不如他的意。<br/>
　　他爱沈一庭，宠他让他，恨不得把一颗心捧到他面前，又怕自己火热的心脏烫伤了他，所以把他小心翼翼抱起来，放在自己心上，让他做自己心尖上的那一个。<br/>
　　可在情事上，他偏要让他顺从自己、屈服自己，在自己身下流泪尖叫，感受极致的快感。<br/>
　　程时把发亮的手指举到他眼前，逼他睁开眼，“看看，这是什么？”<br/>
　　沈一庭只看了一眼，就又闭上了。<br/>
　　他死死咬着唇，不肯说话。<br/>
　　程时笑了，他把手指上的液体缓慢又细致地抹在他一边的臀瓣上，然后不轻不重地拍了一巴掌。<br/>
　　“啪”地一声，空旷寂寥的厕所隔间里响起一声。<br/>
　　“是你尿在我手上的水……”程时边说边俯身去嗅他耳后的发香。<br/>
　　那香味里还掺了几丝若有若无情欲的膻味。<br/>
　　“我没有……”沈一庭早就脱了力，只能被动地依附着程时，攀着他的胳膊，默默地摇头。<br/>
　　“女人用逼尿，你用什么？后面的洞？”他的声音哑得擦着火，一点就着。<br/>
　　“回话，嗯？”等了一会不见回应，程时边拉开拉链，边加重了语气，“骚货。”<br/>
　　沈一庭听到这些下流的字眼从身后人的嘴里蹦出来，一下一下砸在自己身上，委屈和羞耻齐齐涌上来。<br/>
　　“程时——”他的声音里带着明显的哭腔，“我不是……”<br/>
　　剩下两个字怎么也说不出口，沈一庭开始小声地啜泣起来。<br/>
　　程时手上的动作一顿，眼中情欲消散，慌忙拿手背去蹭他脸上的泪珠。<br/>
　　“……怎么哭了。”他两道浓眉紧紧拧在一起，沈一庭脸上的泪越抹越多。<br/>
　　“我、我不是……”怀里的人眼皮都哭红了，缩在他怀里小声重复着。<br/>
　　“宝宝，是我错，不哭了——”程时叹了口气，把人转过来，收进怀里，大受安抚地拍在他的后背上，一下接一下。<br/>
　　“我不是真的骂你骚，我只是……太喜欢你了。”<br/>
　　“喜欢你翘起屁股对着我，只给我干。”<br/>
　　“喜欢你那么漂亮的眼睛和身体，这世界上除了我，没有其他人能看见。”<br/>
　　“最喜欢你那个小洞，每次绞得我都快死了。”<br/>
　　“你知道吗？就算哪一天，你让我死在你身上，我都愿意——”<br/>
　　“你不是女人，你是我心里永远的宝贝，是礼物，是光，也是救赎……”<br/>
　　一个个轻柔的吻，密密麻麻落在了沈一庭的眼皮上、睫毛上、鼻子上、下巴上。<br/>
　　……<br/>
　　沈一庭眼里的泪水止住了，额头上的汗水却一颗接一颗，止不住地砸在手背上、马桶盖上、地砖上。<br/>
　　“乖，腿岔开点儿，衣摆自己撩起来。”男人的声音打在他的耳膜上。<br/>
　　他依言勾起衣摆，漂亮的腰拉出纤细的弧度，白花花的晃着他的眼，叉开的腿架出一个三角形，小腹下的尖翘正偷偷地泌出清亮的汁，受不住地啪嗒啪嗒拉出水线往下坠。<br/>
　　程时忍不住被眼前的诱惑震撼得心头发颤。<br/>
　　沈一庭总能比他想象里带给自己更多的心跳。<br/>
　　“宝贝。”程时抓了一把裹在内裤里硬的发跳的阴茎，哑着声音，极力忍耐。“撑好，屁股再翘高点。”<br/>
　　沈一庭吞咽唾液的声音格外响亮。<br/>
　　但他已经顾不上了，心脏仿佛已经被推到了悬崖边，脑海里满是第一次见过的程时巨大的阴茎，他承认自己心里渴求那种被填满被贯穿的快感，却又隐隐担心自己后面的️伤。<br/>
　　等会儿劝他轻一点吧。<br/>
　　沈一庭咬着唇在心里决定。<br/>
　　但想象中的肉棒却没有插进后面那个湿乎乎的肉穴。<br/>
　　而是拼命挤进了并拢的大腿根，擦着他的囊袋一下一下狠狠地撞，沈一庭自己的阴茎被这力道的余韵甩到了自己的小腹上。<br/>
　　“啊……”腿交的感觉比直接入穴还要粗暴上许多，沈一庭被撞的后腰发麻，他耐不住想退一点，却敏锐地被身后的程时卡住了细腰，大力拖回来。<br/>
　　“撑好。”程时边粗喘边腾出一只手小力地拍他的屁股，“再跑就把鸡巴捅进你后面的逼里。”<br/>
　　沈一庭被他撞得腰眼发麻，却没有被插进去的实感，只能空虚得抖着腿迎合他，腰线那里深深凹进去了一个窝，性感又诱人。<br/>
　　他撑着身体，指节也暗自发力到泛白，柔软的腰肢被折到一个程度，上面红嫩的指痕满是凌虐感，翘起的臀肉晃起了一阵白浪，激得程时双目赤红，想覆上去狠狠咬一口，但又舍不得被他死死夹在腿缝里的鸡巴，只能撞得更狠更凶。<br/>
　　“太凶了……”沈一庭的声音很快被狭窄空间里放浪的啪啪声淹没，他只能拼命摇着头，“程时，我夹不住了……”<br/>
　　压在他身上的男人精壮高大，从背后揽住他不自觉颤栗的腰身，就像一头野兽匍匐在肥嫩的猎物上，粗野地享受着到手的美味饕餮。<br/>
　　他也并不好受，汗液顺着锁骨滴在沈一庭的背上，咬着牙根把他腿根都操红了还不知味。<br/>
　　腿缝里来回挺近的鸡巴总能浅浅挠过穴口，毫无章法的顶撞也总能勾到前面那根同样硬挺的阴茎。沈一庭毫无知觉地夹紧了推根小沈呜咽，后穴在连续持久地戳刺中缓缓泌出湿淋淋的液体，浅浅泛起的瘙痒像是挥之不去的症结，潜入他的骨髓中，催着他忘却野合的羞耻，只想放浪地雌伏在男人身下求欢。<br/>
　　“骚货，鸡巴被你的口水舔湿了。”程时贴在他耳根污言秽语，伸手去身前捏他半硬的奶粒，又或轻或重地包裹住了揉捏推挤。<br/>
　　“再夹紧点，老公把你的小鸡巴也干射出来。”<br/>
　　沈一庭半张着口，模模糊糊地发出一声呻吟。<br/>
　　他言出必行，身下狰狞的巨物挤着细缝飞速抽插，饱涨的龟头肏着他早就鼓鼓囊囊的肉球，带着火热的温度。<br/>
　　沈一庭急促地“啊”了一声，腰又塌了半截。他被程时弄得爽极了，腰软得一塌糊涂，阴茎胀得前所未有，紧紧贴在肚皮上，狰狞的一跳一跳。<br/>
　　意识早就被撞得七零八落，腿根打着颤被程时肏，奶头也被他扯得发胀，肉贴肉地享受着又痛又爽的欢爱。<br/>
　　程时把他牢牢锁在自己怀里，感受着怀里人无声地崩溃，他舔了舔自己干得裂开的唇，抽了一只手去抓身下人的屁股，掰开了挺着鸡巴蹭得更剧烈，整根阴茎现在简直是擦着后穴直直顶到前面的卵蛋上。<br/>
　　沈一庭哪还受得住这些，蓄满的精液再抑不住，喷出了今天第二股。<br/>
　　他无知觉地伸手抓住程时的阴茎，不让他再继续抽插自己的腿根，全身像筛糠一样抖得不像样。<br/>
　　程时太阳穴狠狠一跳，虽然沈一庭抓着他的手太过用力，让身下的鸡巴发疼，可心里上的快感很快席卷了一切感知，他也闷哼着释放了出来。<br/>
　　浓白的浊液拍打着腿根，汹涌地顺着沈一庭的长腿往下流。<br/>
　　他觉得自己快要窒息了。<br/>
　　淋漓的性爱抽干了他的所有知觉。<br/>
　　程时伸出潮热的手，抱着他转过来，把他重新摁进怀里，吹头含住他的唇舌，像吃不够。<br/>
　　沈一庭抖着身体享受他亲密的吻，沉在他格外安全的怀里，耽溺于极度窒息的情爱世界里。<br/>
　　“回家。”程时哑着嗓子在他耳边喘息，“宝贝。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>